Gifted or Damned
by Songs of Yesterday
Summary: 'Mutants are often hated and feared by humans because they are different… and so they are forced to hide away and blend in with society, as normal humans.' This story was inspired by a role play (gifted-or-damned-gleerp). I own nothing but my imagination and writing. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Glee, or the characters and places used. I don't own the X-Men either which I believe is what inspired the role play that this story is based upon. No copyright infringements intended.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian lounged in the leather chair that stayed in his dorm with a deck of playing cards in his hands. He shuffled them nonchalantly as he swayed in the chair, whistling a tune he'd picked up from somewhere. He looked at the clock; his roommate, Dylan, would be back soon. Sebastian's whistling slowed to a stop as he spotted the dartboard on the opposite side of the room that belonged to Dylan. Without even watching the board Sebastian sent a card flying across the room with a quick flick of his wrist. He heard the soft thud of the card against the soft foam and looked up with a smirk to see the card wedge in the board, right on the bull's-eye.

His whistling picked up again as he strolled across the room to retrieve his card. He heard footsteps approaching outside the door and jumped over Dylan's bed, landing on his own in a lounged position.

The door opened and Dylan slumped in, shoving his bag full of books onto the floor with a groan. "Tough day?" Sebastian chimed as he began whistling again.

"Hmm?" Dylan looked up as he sat down on the edge of his bed, facing Sebastian. "Oh, yeah, you could say that." Sebastian just chuckled. Dylan started to take his clothes off so he could change into his pyjamas, having had a shower after dinner like most of the Dalton Academy students. "You had a shower, Seb?" Dylan yawned as he crawled under the covers of his bed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I tell you this at least three times a week," he stated as he grabbed his pyjamas from under his pillow, "I shower just before lights out." He explained and heard the almost silent sigh of realization from Dylan.

"Right. 'Cause you like your privacy," Dylan stretched and rolled over, "Be a bro and turn the light off." Sebastian laughed and did as he was asked. "Thanks dude." Sebastian heard from an already snoring Dylan.

The lights were still on in the corridors but they'd be off in about ten minutes and the monitors would be around to check that everyone was in bed.

Sebastian made his way to the end of the corridor and turned into the communal bathroom. Rounding the corner to where the showers were. Everyone had had a shower by now because most of the students preferred a longer shower than time was permitting for Sebastian but he didn't mind. It was better than nothing.

Dalton had very high quality stuff for a high school. Given the fact that Dalton was a private school and all students had to pay a hefty price to attend, particularly the boarders, high quality was expected. But even with the high quality, the bathrooms became dirty quickly. After all, there were about fifty teenage boys going through each bathroom at least once or twice a day. Sebastian was sure cleaners were hired to come in and clean quietly early in the morning before anyone was awake.

Making the most of the freedom that came with the privacy, Sebastian started stripping his clothes off as soon as he was absolutely certain there was no one still in the bathroom. In his naked form Sebastian stood in front of one of the sinks and looked into the mirror. Without hesitation he brought his finger up to his right eye and removed the contact. He looked at his reflection. This was why he waited to shower; making sure no one would see him like this. His left eye still looked perfectly normal but concealed under that contact was a bright blue eye that resembled a blue flame, identical to the one on his right side that he could currently see.

This was what showed that Sebastian was not normal. To everyone around him he seemed to be just like them, a mere human. Simply here to learn and make friends, or, like some, forced to be here because their parents didn't want to deal with them.

Sebastian removed the contact from his left eye and sighed. Those contacts made his eyes uncomfortable and blurred his eye sight. Of course, the blurring just made him see to the extent of a normal human but he was not a normal human. He was what people used to refer to as a Homosapien Superior, or, more commonly, a Super Human.

Sebastian stepped into the nearest shower cubicle and turned the taps to let the water run on his face, rubbing his eyes with the warm water. He enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin for a while.

He heard footsteps approaching and his head snapped up toward the door, bright blue eyes reflecting from the white tiles around him. He listened carefully the footsteps getting louder. He turned the water off and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and taking his contacts from the sink's edge, putting them back in his eyes. All of this was done before the footsteps even made it to the doorway. Sebastian sighed when he heard the footsteps turn down the corridor.

He pulled his pyjamas on and made his way out the door. With one minute until lights out Sebastian entered his dorm, dumped his clothes almost silently into the laundry basket and crawled into bed. Sebastian lay awake for a long while. He was awake when one of the monitors peered through the door. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sebastian rested his head on his desk, staring out the window at some students playing basketball. How come they were allowed to do physical stuff when he was stuck in this boring classroom doing theory? Right. Because he'd show them all up and reveal that he was not normal. So he had to suffer this drag.

He was currently in French class. The teacher, Mr. Thompson, was calling on students to recite the words of _Les Misérables_ by Victor Hugo, which they'd been reading since the beginning of class, which was sixteen minutes, eight and a third seconds ago; Sebastian was counting. Thompson was making his way around the class from desk to desk and they were now listening to the boy on Sebastian's left, Caleb, who was attempting to read and failing miserably.

Sebastian could feel Thompson's eyes on him as Caleb finished reading. Sebastian looked up to meet his expectant gaze and sighed, looking down at the words on the paper in front of him though he didn't need to, he'd read this play several times since it was published in 1862. "Le mourant avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'une voix…" He recited the full two paragraphs quickly and fluently without an error. When he finished he returned his gaze to Thompson who looked shocked. Sebastian was fluent in French; he had lived in France for sixteen years after all, but he would usually throw in a stumble or a mistake somewhere to make it look like he was learning though still the best in the class. This time he just couldn't be bothered. He could afford to be fluent in French. After all, there were millions of people in the world who were. But there were things he couldn't slip up on. Things that humans couldn't possibly do.

After the teacher got over his shock, maybe even disbelief, he gestured for the next boy to keep reading. They got through another three boys before there was a knock at the door. Thompson opened it and greeted the lady at the door with a bright welcoming smile. Thompson and the lady talked for a moment in hushed mumbles. Sebastian heard his name somewhere in there and almost stood up but he caught himself in time to wait to be addressed personally. Thompson turned around. "Smythe." He gestured for Sebastian to come to the door and Sebastian did so.

Thompson went back to the class and Sebastian followed the lady into the hallway, closing the door behind them. The lady, her badge told Sebastian her name was Miss Wallace, was part of admin, she worked in the office, Sebastian had seen her there before. "There's a new student at the office. He was enrolled this morning."

"What's that got to do with me?" Sebastian asked as they rounded the corner to the office. It was near his French class.

"Well, most of his classes are the same as yours so we thought you could show him around." Miss Wallace explained politely in her delicate voice.

Sebastian didn't bother arguing with that. Of course, he could easily convince her to get someone else but he wasn't complaining. He got to have time out of class and if he spread the tour out long enough, he could go straight to lunch.

Miss Wallace opened the door to the office and waited for Sebastian to enter. She gestured to one of the black chairs lining the wall and Sebastian took a seat. "He's in talking with Principal Jones at the moment, he'll be out soon." Sebastian nodded and she disappeared through a door.

Sebastian tapped his feet casually and began whistling quietly. It wasn't long and the head of the stubby receptionist appeared above the desk in the room. "Shh." She hushed crossly. Sebastian stopped whistling and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

After about five minutes he heard a door open and the Principal's voice projected through the room, even though it was obvious he wasn't talking to anyone further than a few steps away from him. "Welcome to Dalton Academy, Mr. Anderson. I think there's someone coming to show you around." Sebastian stood as the Principal and new student came into view. "Ah, here he is. Mr. Smythe, I believe?"

But Sebastian couldn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's eyes were glued to the boy next to Principal Jones, Mr. Anderson was it? From that distance Sebastian could tell Anderson was rather short compared to him. He had dark hair slicked back with hair gel and Sebastian could see that without the gel that hair would be a mess of curls; a dark mess of curls with which Sebastian was very familiar. He could feel that his body had stiffened and he may have even stopped breathing. He very nearly gasped but caught himself in time. It couldn't have been. There was no way.

"Mr. Smythe?" Principal Jones repeated.

"Yeah?" Sebastian turned his head to Principal but kept his eyes on the boy, who was now looking rather uncomfortable under Sebastian surprised gaze.

"Will you be showing Mr. Anderson around?" Jones asked.

"So I'm told." Sebastian nodded, tearing his eyes from the boy and turning towards the door. As he opened it he heard the boy shuffling to grab his bags. Sebastian held the door open and waited for him to come through. He avoided looking at him but could see that the boy was struggling with the quantity of his bags. "Give me some." Sebastian demanded softly.

"I'm fine." The boy assured as he hobbled down the corridor. Sebastian rolled his eyes and trailed behind. He didn't have to do this often and he didn't really need to now but with the shock earlier he just wanted to take the easy route. He kept his gaze on the back of the boys head and took a deep breath, concentrating on his intention. He could feel the slight buzz rise in his chest and up his neck until it got to his eyes. It took only a few seconds before the boy stopped in front of Sebastian, handing him half of the load.

Sebastian smiled and took the bags, slinging them over his shoulders with ease. That was one of the many perks of being a Super Human. Sebastian never had to argue with anyone. He had the amazing ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This allowed Sebastian to compel others to believe what he said and agree with anything he suggested. However, not every Super Human could do this. In fact, it was unique to Sebastian. Special abilities differed in every Super Human. Just like normal humans, no Super Human was the same.

They kept walking, Sebastian was in the lead now and when they passed his French class he stopped. "Give me your timetable." Sebastian said and the boy dropped his bags, pulling the timetable out of his back pocket. Sebastian scanned the timetable and handed it back to the boy. "You have French here with me." He pointed to the classroom.

"Ok." The boy simply stated. Sebastian snuck a peak at the boy and regretted it immediately. His mind was flooded with the memories he had tried to bury long ago with minimal success.

Sebastian took a deep breath and kept walking, the boy following not far behind. "What's your name?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine," the boy said, "Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian nodded slightly and stopped again as they were in a corridor without classrooms. He dropped the bags and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Sebastian."

Blaine smiled and put his bags down, taking Sebastian's hand. Sebastian gasped as soon as their hands connected, "You're hot." He stated with shock.

Blaine blushed a bright shade of red, "Uh, thanks. You are too."

But Sebastian wasn't talking about his appearance, rather the temperature of his skin. There was no way. That was not even possible. Was it? No. He was dead. Gone forever. This was just Blaine Anderson; a mere human.

Even with all this in his mind, Sebastian smiled at Blaine and kept walking.

He pointed out all of Blaine's classes. As the office lady had said, most of their classes were the same. They eventually came to the corridor that Sebastian's dorm was on. Blaine's new dorm was across the hall from Sebastian's. Sebastian opened the door with the key Blaine was given and he helped him in with his bags. It wasn't hard to see which side of the room was Blaine's. It was the sanitary side.

"Your roommate's name is Tyson. He's a friend of mine and he's cool. He'll make friends with anyone so you'll get along just fine." Blaine smiled.

"So you're just across the hall?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you need anything just come see me. I'm usually in there after class hours. But I'll be in the library sometimes."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks."

Sebastian just nodded once and left the room. Class would end soon so he just went into his dorm and lay on his bed.

Blaine reminded Sebastian so much of an old friend he had in the past. He'd met him in the late 1800s when he was a newborn baby. Back then Super Humans were known as mutants to the humans. They had to stay out of sight according to a set of laws from a decade before, courtesy of the government. It was mainly because of the fear humans had. Super Humans weren't there to harm anyone, they just happened to have special abilities that occasionally got out of hand. Humans were never the target, though they sometimes got in the way.

Sebastian had heard stories of Super Humans who went missing. No one knew exactly what happened to them. But the government had become involved. They had a corporation called USIM, United States Investigation of Mutants, and there were rumors that they were imprisoning mutants but no one knew why or what they did to them.

Sebastian was with a group that called themselves the Thieves Guild. They were the super equivalent of a street gang. They taught Sebastian how to make his living through stealing. It wasn't the most elegant means of income but with their abilities, it was one of the easiest. Particularly Sebastian because he never really had to steal, he could just convince whoever it was to hand him money without them suspecting a thing.

Mutants, individually, were strong, or at least agile, enough to take on at least twenty humans at once so there was no real need to be in a group. Though, it did get lonely. Considering, they had to hide away most of the time.

The Thieves Guild was like a family to Sebastian. They did raise him, after all. Even though they weren't directly related. It was just a group of mutants that had come together gradually over the years. It started with the twins. They were not identical but they were the only two in the Guild that were related by blood; Cooper, the one Sebastian didn't get along with very well, and Xavier. They were no less than fifty years older than Sebastian.

All Super Humans looked to be the same age when they were fully grown. They stopped aging at about eighteen, which was why Sebastian passed as a high school student. Xavier was like a brother to Sebastian, to start with. As Sebastian was growing up, Xavier was always there to direct him and help him to control his abilities, though Sebastian didn't really need the help.

The Thieves Guild was a fairy small group that started out with eight members; Cooper and Xavier being the first, followed by Sebastian and, not long after, came Riley, Nita, Tom, Jude and Matt. The Guild slowly grew as more Super Humans were discovered.

See, Super Humans were who they were due to a glitch in genetics. They were born with superhuman abilities which generally manifested to their full potential at full growth. There was always some unique feature about a Super Human to distinguish them from each other, apart from their sole abilities. For example, Sebastian's bright burning blue eyes that resembled a blue flame; one of his abilities being able to charge the kinetic energy in an object to achieve explosive results. Or Cooper who's skin always felt cooler than everyone else's; one of his abilities being able to lower his external and internal body temperature to project intense coldness from and around his body. Or Xavier, the opposite to his brother, who's skin always felt hotter than everyone else's. Just like Blaine's did.

It was strange. Was Sebastian hallucinating? No, Super Humans couldn't hallucinate… could they? He wasn't sure. He'd never done it before. Not without manual "help". That's because one of Nita's abilities was causing subtle or intense hallucinations to take over anyone's mind. She liked to play tricks on Sebastian for fun. But he hadn't seen Nita for over half a century now. Just like Xavier.

Xavier. The man Sebastian had fallen in love with all those years ago. The man who loved Sebastian back with the same level of pure passion. He was the man who was always slightly shorter than Sebastian, just like Blaine. His head was covered in dark untamed curls, just like Blaine. Hell, he looked exactly like Blaine. They were identical. Their skin felt the same! They _were_ the same! Physically anyway. Blaine was different mentally, from what Sebastian could tell. Blaine was gay, like Xavier. That much was evident from the way Blaine blushed when Sebastian said he was hot, and then he returned the compliment.

It had to be Xavier. But there was no way it could be. There was a furious internal conflict in Sebastian's mind and it was giving him a headache. Regardless of whether Blaine was Xavier, or vice versa, Sebastian missed Xavier so much. Super Humans had the aptitude to do normal human things to ten times the strength. So Super Humans missed people or things with ten times the intensity. But they also had ten times the ability to cope with it.

He had to talk to Blaine. Get to know him better. See where he came from and if it linked to a Super Human in any way, shape or form.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian strolled into the dining room. It was already three quarters full but the line for food wasn't too big. He grabbed a tray and tacked onto the end of the line. He was served by his favourite serving lady. She was always nice to him; she didn't care much for the other boys though. Maybe it was because he always asked her how she was.

"How are you, Mrs. Taylor? Sebastian greeted.

"Sebastian! I'm doing great, thank you." She beamed. She handed him a plate of food; looked like they were having meatloaf today. "Hold out your hand." She said quietly. Sebastian chuckled and did as he was asked. Mrs. Taylor put a small wrapped object in his hand and raised the index finger on her other hand to her lips to signal that he wasn't to tell anyone. He smiled, still chuckling. Mrs. Taylor liked to smuggle chocolate to Sebastian. She said he's too skinny.

"Thanks, Mrs. Taylor." He winked and moved on to grab a drink.

He sat down next to Dylan at one of the round tables on the opposite side of the room that sat about four. He greeted Dylan and smugly opened the wrapper, popping the chocolate into his mouth with a smirk as Dylan watched with a jealous look. "How come you get chocolate? They never give me anything like that." He moped.

"Well, Dylan. It's always best to be kind to the person who handles your food. Especially when they have access to chocolate." Dylan poked at his meatloaf, still moping. "Get over it. I'll get one for you next time." That got Dylan's attention. His face brightened.

It wasn't that Dalton had boring food; quite the opposite actually. And the students could go and buy their own stuff on the weekends, but Dylan was what people would call a tight-ass. He didn't like to spend money. Of course, Sebastian had to get that one explained to him the first time he heard it. Tight-ass meant something completely different to him.

Sebastian felt a twang of shock when he saw Blaine walk in the door with Tyson. He was going to have to get used to that. But he'd become accustomed to only seeing Xavier in his memories. It was just so strange to see him right in front of his very eyes. Blaine lined up to get food and waited for Tyson to get his as well before they started looking for somewhere to sit. Tyson spotted Sebastian and Dylan and pointed to them.

"Tyson says Blaine is really smart." Dylan stated nonchalantly as he noticed the two approaching their table.

Sebastian laughed, "Of course he's smart. He's in most of my classes."

Dylan ignored Sebastian's comment and said dumbly, "I might get him to do some homework for me." Sebastian hit his arm softly. "Ow! What?" Sebastian just shook his head because Blaine and Tyson were there. Tyson had already claimed the seat next to Dylan. Blaine hesitated and looked as if he was about to ask permission to sit but decided against it. Sebastian smiled welcomingly at him and Blaine slid rigidly into the chair.

"So how are you finding Dalton, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nice," Blaine nodded, "I miss my family though." Family. Well the only family Xavier had was Cooper.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it soon." Dylan assured between mouthfuls.

"I hope so." Blaine smiled.

"Got any siblings?" Sebastian leant closer to Blaine unconsciously. This must've felt a bit like an interrogation to Blaine. So when Blaine looked uncomfortable, Sebastian backed off a bit.

"No, I'm an only child." Blaine explained. Hmm. "What about you?" Blaine asked without making eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down and took another bite of his food. He avoided the topic of his family unless absolutely necessary. Like when he enrolled to high schools, this was his sixth, and the principal would want to know where his parents were. When he told them the truth they'd ask for a signature from a guardian so he just forged a signature. "I'm an orphan." Sebastian said quietly.

Dylan dropped his fork on his plate, just before he jumped back in his chair with an annoyed expression. "Hey! What was that for?" he complained. Sebastian assumed Tyson had kicked him under the table from the smirk that Tyson was currently wearing. "I didn't know you were an orphan, Bas." Dylan said calmly.

Sebastian just nodded. "I'm gonna go, uh, study." He excused himself and left the dining room with a bit more speed than required.

* * *

Sebastian was leant against a bookshelf in the library, almost asleep. He'd read two novels in the past three hours and was half way through his third. He didn't feel like going back to his dorm yet because Dylan would just ask questions, but he'd have to soon if he wanted a shower because it was eight-thirty. Sebastian sighed and closed the book, putting it back in its place on the shelf.

He stood up and walked out of the empty library, down the corridors. He could hear voices in every dorm that he passed. Mostly they were talking about school, sport or a game of some sort but on occasion there'd be one about girls, even boys at one stage.

He grabbed his pyjamas from his dorm where Dylan was already fast asleep and went to the bathroom, whistling. He hesitated at the doorway, he could hear running water. He sighed with the knowledge that he didn't have the privacy he loved today. He went in and started to take his clothes off. Once he got his blazer and shirt off and was starting on the zip of his pants, the water stopped running. Not long after, the shower curtain flew open from a cubicle on the other side of the room. And Blaine came out of the shower. Stark naked. Blaine gasped and grabbed his towel, covering himself before Sebastian could get a look at anything particularly interesting.

"I didn't realize there was anyone in here." He blushed as he started toweling himself off, making sure he didn't reveal anything.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled his pants off, "Usually there isn't at this time of night. But I shower late because I like my privacy."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine agreed as he kept his eyesight well away from what Sebastian was proudly revealing and pulled his pyjama pants on one handed, the other hand holding the towel in front of him.

"You know I have seen multiple dicks before, right?" Sebastian smirked.

"I'm sure you have." Blaine made the mistake of looking up. His eyes visibly widened.

Sebastian laughed and ignored Blaine's gawk. "You should see it in here after dinner. Naked guys _everywhere._" Sebastian grinned. "Great for the gay guys." Sebastian winked and got into one of the shower cubicles.

"I'll have to check it out then." Blaine mumbled and Sebastian laughed loudly as he turned the water on. He took his contacts out one by one and placed them in the soap holder on the wall of the shower. He rubbed his eyes with the warm water. When he picked his contacts up to put them back in he saw that they were wet.

"Blaine?" he asked to see if Blaine was still there.

"Yeah?" Dammit.

"Can you give me my towel?" Sebastian poked his arm out of the shower curtain and pointed to the vague vicinity of his stuff.

Blaine laughed, "You know I've seen your dick, right?" he mocked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just give me the damn towel." He said with mock sternness. Blaine laughed and not long after, Sebastian felt the soft material in his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sebastian probably could have got out of the shower and dried his contacts with his eyes closed but it was too risky. Blaine might've seen his eyes. After getting his contacts back in his eyes, Sebastian got out of the shower, drying his face but lower region very exposed.

"Geez, Sebastian. Put some pants on. Have you no shame?" Blaine teased as he combed his curly hair, the shower having washed out the gel, but Sebastian picked up a hint of breathlessness and chuckled.

He picked up his pants and rolled his eyes comically, "Why? Am I exciting you, Xav?"

Blaine looked at him as if he were strange. "Xav?" he asked.

Shit. "Sorry, he's a friend of mine." Sebastian explained quickly.

"A very good friend I assume?" Blaine teased suggestively. Good, he accepted Sebastian's excuse.

"You could say that."

Blaine chuckled. They were silent until Sebastian was fully dressed. "Sorry about earlier." Blaine said.

Sebastian chuckled, "I told you it's fine; I've seen my fair share of dicks."

Blaine cleared his throat, "No, I mean when I asked if you have any siblings." He explained softly.

"Oh, that," Sebastian picked up his clothes and stood next to Blaine, "It's fine. I'm used to being an orphan. Have been my whole life, after all." He shrugged.

Blaine nodded and Sebastian left the bathroom. He was halfway down the hall when he heard Blaine behind him. He turned as he got to his door. "'Night Blaine."

"'Night." Blaine returned and they both went into their dorms, just as the lights in the corridor turned off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support guys. It makes me happy. For some reason it won't let me link to other sites so you can follow me on Tumblr (my URL is becozofthelayers)** **if you wish :P  
**

**Another chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow some time.**

**Warning: this chapter has mild violence**

* * *

_"Back off, Cooper." Sebastian demanded sternly but the older man shoved him again._

_"Stay away from my brother," Cooper spat, "You're no good for him."_

_"What, 'cause I'm not a girl?" Sebastian sneered, "Well, I'm sorry, Coop. Your brother's as gay as they come." Cooper took a deep breath and shook his head. Sebastian knew in his mind that he could try to make Cooper agree with him. He did have that special ability for a reason. But there was no use. More powerful minds had proven to resist this ability and Cooper had a very powerful mind. He was the wisest Super Human Sebastian knew. He could use his ability on Xavier but barely and only for minor things._

_"You're going to hurt him." Cooper declared._

_Sebastian scoffed, "I will not."_

_"I've known you your entire life, Sebastian. You're not good for him." Cooper was moving closer to him._

_"I love him, Cooper." With that sentence Sebastian was knocked sideways as Cooper's fist connected with his jaw. "Seriously?" Sebastian spat blood as he stood back up. Cooper approached him again, fist raised. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Cooper had some serious temper issues. Sebastian dabbed his mouth, his lip was split. Cooper shoved him and Sebastian flew backwards, hitting a brick wall._

_"Fight back!" Cooper commanded as he made his way toward Sebastian, pulling him up to a standing position by his shirt._

_"Hit me." Sebastian said calmly, gesturing to his face and spreading his arms out to show it was a free shot. Cooper lifted his fist and went to punch Sebastian's face but Sebastian wasn't there so he hit the brick wall with immense force. Sebastian was behind Cooper now as he pushed him into the wall face first. "You fall for that every time." He laughed._

_Cooper rested against the wall for a moment before swinging his arm around with brute strength. Sebastian ducked and the fist flew over his head. Cooper let out an irate groan. Sebastian just laughed, leaning casually against one of the cars in the car park they were in, wiping the blood from his lip on his shirt sleeve. Because of Sebastian's superhuman agility he had developed a unique acrobatic fighting style, whereas Cooper went more with power and force. Sebastian would never win a fight against Cooper if he fought the same way. Cooper was just too strong._

_"Come on, old man. I said hit me," Sebastian repeated with fake annoyance, "Come on, Coop," Sebastian grinned as Cooper approached him again. Cooper hated being called Coop, especially by Sebastian. They never did get on well. "Hit me," Sebastian taunted as he walked backwards, Cooper stalking after him now, "Just like I fuck your brother; good and hard." He smirked._

_Cooper let off what could only be described as a roar. He leapt and took down Sebastian with him, landing on top of him. If Sebastian was human he'd probably have a broken spine. Cooper stood up, dusting his hands off, "Hard enough for you?" he teased._

_Sebastian rolled, coughing and getting on his hands and knees to stand. "No," he said with a strained voice, "You should just ask Xavier. He has trouble walking afterwards." Sebastian jumped around, "See? I'm fine."_

_Cooper leapt again but Sebastian was ready this time and bound out of the way. "Are you ever going to give up? I could do this all night." Sebastian mocked with his back turned to Cooper. He heard the screeching of metal from behind and turned just in time to see one of the cars fly over his head. With wide eyes he looked at Cooper who was panting but appeared very ready for anything Sebastian could do. This was when Sebastian realized Cooper was being serious. This was not one of the many play fights they'd had over the years. The look in Cooper's eyes, the look of the hunt. Sebastian only saw Cooper with this look when he was fighting to the death. That was a fight Sebastian did not want to lose. He really was an overprotective brother, wasn't he?_

_Sebastian kept his fear internal though as he pulled a playing card from his pocket and felt the buzz travel down his arm and into the card. "Don't make me do this, Cooper." He warned._

_Cooper stood, laughing but still with that look in his eyes. "If you leave my brother alone, then we can stop."_

_"I'm not leaving Xavier," Sebastian said, "Like it or lump it, we're in love." Cooper let out an almighty growl as he ran toward Sebastian. There was no way Sebastian would come out of this fight alive if he took the force of Cooper's impact. He took a deep breath and with one swift flick of his wrist, the card went flying towards Cooper but he didn't notice until the card made contact with his chest, and exploded with a blue flame._

* * *

Sebastian yelped as he woke up. It was still dark outside and Dylan was snoring next to him. The clock told him it was 1am. He slowed his breathing and calmed his mind but fragments of the dream were still there.

He reached over and turned his lamp on, lighting the room. Dylan stirred and opened his eyes drearily with a snort. "What's up?" he asked, his voice croaky from sleep.

Sebastian rubbed his face, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it," Dylan asked but didn't wait for a response, "I used to get nightmares and my parents would sing to me to calm me down." He recalled.

"I'm calm." Sebastian snapped, only showing that he actually wasn't.

Dylan took a deep breath and sounded as though he was going to fall back to sleep but, much to Sebastian's dismay, he began to sing quietly and out of tune with his eyes closed, messing with his shaggy hair. "_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._"

Sebastian would usually laugh at Dylan, he was strange, and that was saying something, coming from a mutant, but right now it was just annoying him. He was sitting upright now with his head in his hands. "Dylan, seriously?"

But Dylan either didn't hear him or chose to ignore. "_And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._"

"Dylan." Sebastian warned.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._" Dylan yawned. Sebastian decided that he'd probably punch Dylan if he stayed here much longer so he stood up, grabbed a hoodie that was on his desk and headed for the door. "_And if that looking g_- where are you going?" Dylan asked, suddenly realizing that Sebastian was on the move.

"Out." Sebastian stated simply as he opened the door. Dylan just shrugged and continued singing to himself.

Sebastian made his way down the dimly lit corridor, running his hands furiously through his hair, as if that would remove the memories and stop them from haunting him. He was moving about the speed of a fit human jogging though he was walking.

He heard footsteps from up ahead and slowed his pace. Tyson strolled out of the bathroom and gasped as he saw Sebastian, obviously not expecting to see anyone at this time of night.

Sebastian grinned slightly as he took in Tyson's form. He was only wearing the grey pyjama pants supplied to every Dalton boarder (yes, even the pyjamas were uniform). His chest was toned from playing lacrosse and he had a dust of light brown hair trailing from his belly button then disappearing under the band of his pants.

Sebastian knew Tyson was gay from previous encounters. And from the way Tyson was staring at him, he had no intention of going back to bed (for sleeping, anyway). Sebastian motioned his head towards the bathroom with his eyebrows raised. Tyson beamed and nodded almost like a puppy who was just asked if he wanted to play fetch all day long.

Sebastian smirked and gestured for Tyson to go back into the bathroom, following two steps behind. After all, sex was a great way to get his mind off of things.

* * *

Sebastian was woken by Dylan this morning, a rare event as Dylan was always up at least twenty minutes after Sebastian due to sheer laziness (Sebastian also suspected that it's quite exhausting to live inside Dylan's head. He's quite odd, to say the least).

It was probably because Sebastian came back from the bathroom at about 2.30 and couldn't get back to sleep for another hour.

By the time Sebastian crawled out of bed Dylan had already left the room for breakfast. He got dressed and went to the cafeteria where the line for food didn't exist. Everyone was at their tables eating already. Sebastian looked at his watch; it was 7.30 - half an hour later than he was normally here.

He slumped down into the empty seat at the table where Dylan, Blaine and Tyson sat, chewing on a measly apple. He couldn't be bothered to take on anything bigger. The table was silent because the other three boys were scoffing down there bacon and eggs at record speed. They made Sebastian feel like throwing up.

Once Dylan only had a rash of bacon left he spoke. "Where did you go last night, 'Bastian?" he asked like a questioning mother. Tyson peered over his toast at Sebastian with the hint of a grin playing at his lips.

"Why do you need to know?" Sebastian tilted his head and took a bite out of his apple.

"Well, you got back at like 3."

"2.30."

"Whatever. It's still late. Where were you?" Sebastian felt as though he was in a police interrogation. He could just imagine Dylan pointing a light into his face and slamming his fist onto the desk, demanding answers, and it amused him.

Blaine spoke up. "Tyson, you came in about that time too. Where were _you_?" a light pink blush graced Tyson's cheeks and he looked to Sebastian as if to see if he were allowed to say it. But there was no point. Dylan, as dumb as he seemed, put two and two together and sat up straighter in his chair with a skeptical look on his face.

"You two," He waved his index finger between Sebastian and Tyson, "You were together weren't you." he stated, proud of himself. Blaine gasped. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He felt a hand on his chin and his head was turned to face Dylan. "Sebastian, where were you at precisely 2am last night."

"Oh, please," Sebastian chuckled, "You're acting like a whiny housewife."

Dylan sat back in his seat, looking utterly insulted and that only made Sebastian laugh louder. "Well?" Dylan insisted.

Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "If you really must know I was buried deep inside Tyson's ass. Happy?" Blaine gasped again. Sebastian looked at him and he was blushing. Tyson had a huge grin on his face as if he'd just won the lottery.

As far as Sebastian knew, Dylan was straight, though he'd never really shown much interest in either gender. He just sat there proudly because he'd gotten the answer from Sebastian. Blaine was suddenly looking uncomfortable, staring at his plate. "You okay, Blaine?" Tyson asked.

Blaine quickly nodded. "I'm fine." Sebastian knew that look, though. That was jealousy. But was he jealous of Sebastian? Or Tyson?

Sebastian felt a twang of guilt. With Blaine sitting there, looking like a jealous Xavier. It made him feel as though he'd cheated on Xavier, and hurt him. Even though Tyson wasn't the first guy he'd slept with since Xavier disappeared. That wasn't even the first time Sebastian had slept with Tyson.

Blaine got up, taking his empty plate to the small window that lead into the kitchen for the ladies to wash up, and left the cafeteria. Tyson looked at Sebastian with his eyebrows raised, as if to say 'What's with him?' Sebastian shrugged and went back to eating his apple. Dylan still sat staring between Sebastian and Tyson with a proud grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to leave you guys with Chapter 5 before I go to bed. Enjoy :D **

* * *

Sebastian was standing naked at the basin in the bathroom, looking in the mirror, having just put his contacts back in. He heard footsteps coming and smiled as he recognized them. Xavier. Well, Blaine.

When Blaine appeared around the corner Sebastian turned around. Blaine covered his eyes, though Sebastian knew he got a look. Sebastian scoffed, "You're being childish."

Blaine chuckled, "Do you show yourself off like this to everyone? Oh wait, that's right. You do." Blaine put his clothes down onto a bench on the opposite side of the room and took his shirt off.

Sebastian gasped mockingly, "Are you calling me a slut, Anderson?"

"Well you did fuck Tyson at 2 in the morning while everyone else was sleeping."

"That doesn't make me a slut. Tyson and I go way back."

"Fuck buddies?" Blaine joked.

Sebastian hummed, "I guess you could say that."

Blaine made a gagging sound and started on his pants, hesitating. Sebastian gestured to his own endowment and Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling his pants off, revealing a pair of green boxers. "Don't you get any ideas." Blaine warned. Sebastian raised his arms and pulled a face that said '_Who me_?' and Blaine pulled his boxers off. Sebastian openly looked at Blaine. He almost fainted.

"I'm impressed." He stated. But that wasn't why he almost fainted. He quickly got dressed and left the bathroom, calling 'goodnight' to Blaine.

Dylan was listening to his iPod when Sebastian got back to the dorm. He nodded to acknowledge Sebastian's presence and Sebastian did the same back before crawling into his own bed.

This was going to sound strange, then again most things did coming from Sebastian. From the moment he saw Blaine it was obvious there was something going on there. There was no way it could've been coincidence that Blaine looked _exactly _like Xavier, and his skin felt _exactly _like Xavier's. It had scared Sebastian from day one and he got more curious every day as to how Xavier was sitting in the room when Sebastian was sure he had been killed 53 years ago.

How was Sebastian going to find out what happened? He didn't even know where Xavier was taken, or where Blaine came from.

The thing that scared Sebastian tonight, though; the thing that made it click that this really was Xavier, (you have been warned, this will sound weird) was his penis. That just put the icing on the cake. This was _definitely _Xavier. Sebastian knew that part of him better than any other. This was Xavier, and it scared the living shit out of Sebastian.

* * *

_Sebastian stumbled as he ran down the dark alley. He could feel parts of his face swelling and blood trickling down from a gash on his eyebrow. He was clutching his stomach as he'd taken quite a few hits there. He could still hear Xavier's pained voice. "Run Bastian! Go! Get out of here!"_

_Sebastian had been banished from the Guild after they found out he had killed Cooper. He never meant to! It was just supposed to injure him temporarily. Now, banishment from the Guild was simple enough, but painful nonetheless. Sebastian was beaten nearly to death. The only reason he was alive now was because of Xavier. He'd stopped the angry crowd even though Sebastian had just killed his twin brother._

_Was he ever going to see Xavier again? He sure hoped so. At least so he could explain to him what had happened._

_Sebastian kept running, he was outside a large building now, standing on some concrete steps. It was a hospital. There was no one around but Sebastian could see a wooden milk crate on the top step. He could hear crying coming from the crate so he ascended the steps. When the crate was in site he gasped. There was a baby surrounded by blankets lying in the crate, staring up at Sebastian. But this was no normal human baby. Its eyes were bright blue, just like a blue flame._

_Suddenly, the large door of the hospital opened and a lady appeared; dressed in a nurses' outfit from the 1800s. She looked at the baby and curious eyes turned terrified. Her screams were piercing but Sebastian could only make out one word; monster._

_Sebastian felt the need to protect this strange baby so he reached out and picked it up. But as he held the baby in his arms, it wasn't a baby anymore. It was a grown man; a grown man with very hot skin. Xavier._

_He was kissing Sebastian's neck, slowly moving up to Sebastian's ear where he whispered. "Run Bastian. Go. Get out of here." And Xavier was gone._

* * *

When Sebastian opened his eyes the room was shaking. At first he thought it was from the anxiety of the nightmare but he very quickly realized that Dylan was shaking him awake. "Get off me." Sebastian batted Dylan away calmly.

"It looked like you were having another nightmare." Dylan looked concerned. Sebastian just nodded. But it wasn't a nightmare. Not really. It was memories from his past. The memories he had tried to forget and mostly did. Blaine's arrival must've been stirring these to the surface.

The nightmare he had the night before was from the memories of accidentally killing Cooper in a stupid fight. The one tonight was from after the fight. The Guild was understandably furious about what had happened and he was banished. Brutally. Xavier had saved his life that night.

The rest of the nightmare wasn't from memories, though. It was from stories he had been told of how Cooper and Xavier had been watching the night Sebastian was born. They'd had their suspicions about another Super Human being born. They'd seen how petrified Sebastian's parents were when they saw his eyes. The doctor knew something though. He'd probably been informed by the government about the possibility of the birth of mutants. He'd told them that Sebastian was dangerous and that they couldn't keep him because he was too dangerous. Sebastian's mother didn't like this. No matter how scared he made her, he was still her baby.

The doctor convinced her, though, and took Sebastian, leaving him on the door step of the nearest hospital. A nurse answered the door after hearing the cries and caught site of the child's eyes. She screamed which caught the attention of another doctor who was inside. He came out to see what was going on. The first doctor had left a note with the baby, explaining what had happened. They took Sebastian inside and put him in a crib away from all the other patients.

The doctor left to contact the government and inform them about the mutant child but when he came back to check on the child, he was gone because Cooper and Xavier had taken him.

Sebastian sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall, there was enough light to see that it was six o'clock. He didn't think he could go back to sleep so he got out of his bed and started taking his pyjamas off so he could change into a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he pulled from his closet. Being Saturday, he didn't have to wear his uniform.

"Sebastian," Dylan said from his bed, he seemed to have different ideas about getting up, "Who's Xavier?"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes, inhaling calmly. He hoped dearly that he didn't talk in his sleep. "He's an old friend." He said simply.

"Yeah? Seems to me like he was more than just a friend." Dylan said cautiously but there was a tone of suggestion in there.

"Just leave it, Dylan." Sebastian snapped a little harsher than was necessary but he was still shaken from the nightmare. He didn't feel like talking about Xavier right now.

* * *

As Sebastian sat at his usual table he made a decision. Blaine was obviously attracted to him, even though he'd practically called Sebastian a whore last night. And Sebastian was attracted to Blaine. How could he not be? This boy used to be the love of his life. What he was now, Sebastian wasn't sure. He was going to get to know Blaine, become at least friends. That way he could discover more about Blaine, and, hopefully, what happened to Xavier along with it.

Blaine wasn't in the dining room. In fact, Sebastian was one of only three early risers. Everyone else slept in. So Sebastian waited, playing with the deck of cards he kept with him in his pocket. Sure enough, Blaine was amongst the next few to arrive half an hour later. Xavier never really slept in. Maybe Blaine had some of Xavier's habits.

Blaine got some food and stood across from Sebastian, clearing his throat to get Sebastian to move his cards that were spread out on the table. Sebastian did so then watched Blaine sit down with his tray, a bowl of porridge sitting in the middle with a neat swirl of honey.

"Morning, Blaine." Sebastian sat back in his chair looking almost smug.

"Morning." Blaine nodded before eating a spoon of porridge.

"I noticed you were having trouble in maths the other day." Sebastian said, straight to the point.

Blaine looked up from his bowl with raised eyebrows, "I noticed you don't have _any _trouble in maths."

Sebastian nodded, "Lots of practice. Anyway," he continued with his plan, "I was wondering if you wanted some tutoring."

Blaine chewed on the porridge in his mouth slowly as he contemplated. "Well," he said after he swallowed, "I do need to pass it."

Sebastian smiled, "I can help you pass."

"But I'm going home for the winter break." Blaine stated, as if that changed anything. But Sebastian had been counting on that. As an orphan he had no one to visit on the breaks so he stayed at Dalton with a few other students. Literally, like three others. And the winter break started in a week.

"Well, I have a car. I can drive to your house." Sebastian said.

Blaine chewed on his top lip, "My parents don't like me having friends over." He said.

Sebastian sighed, "Surely if it's for your education." He said convincingly.

"I'll call them." Blaine said.

"Now?" Sebastian said hopefully.

Blaine chuckled, "Well, when I finish my porridge." He gestured to the half empty bowl.

"Right." Sebastian smiled and shuffled the deck of cards in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the support :D Leave me a review and let me know what you think. They really do make my day.**

* * *

Sebastian heard the shuffling of two feet as he dried himself with his towel. Blaine came around the corner but he wasn't carrying clothes or a towel. He stopped when he saw Sebastian. "Oh, good, I was hoping to see you here."

"Wanted to see my dick again?" Sebastian asked and moved the towel so Blaine could see. Blaine surprisingly looked but only for a split second before he turned his head to focus on a spot on the wall. "It's not Medusa. You're not going to turn to stone if you look at it." Sebastian laughed.

Blaine chuckled but kept his eyes away from it regardless. "No. I called my mum."

Sebastian tilted his head, "And?"

"You can come and tutor me," he nodded, "Twice a week."

"Sounds perfect," Sebastian couldn't keep the grin off his face, "I'm gonna need your address."

"I'll write it down for you."

"No need," Sebastian stated, pulling his pants on, "I have a good memory." He tapped his temple with a smirk.

"Uh, okay." Blaine said almost disbelievingly before he recited his address slowly. Sebastian had a fair idea of where it was. Blaine lived in Columbus which wasn't too far away.

"Aren't you showering?" Sebastian asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"I already did. Just after dinner." Blaine blushed a little.

"Ah, you took my advice." Sebastian winked.

"It was very crowded." He stated.

"That's why I come now." Sebastian nodded. Blaine waited until Sebastian was dressed and the two walked down the corridor together.

As Sebastian pushed his door opened he noticed that Blaine was just standing in the hall. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine nodded quickly, "I guess I'll see you round then."

Sebastian smiled, "Goodnight, Blaine." and closed the door.

* * *

Sebastian felt odd. There was a sensation deep in his stomach that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. His heart was racing and he was sure that if he took his hands off the steering wheel they'd be shaking. Was he nervous? He hadn't felt nervous since… well, since Xavier went missing.

He was on his way to Columbus to have his first tutoring session with Blaine. Sebastian was nervous because he was going to find out about Xavier. Well, he hoped to get all of his questions answered, anyway, and that worried him. What if he didn't like what he found? Of course, that was the most likely outcome. Xavier disappeared. Not much good could come from that. Especially as a Super Human.

The dream Sebastian had last night wasn't helping his nerves either. However, compared to the other ones, it was a nice dream.

_It was a week after Sebastian was beaten by the Guild; a week after Cooper's death. Sebastian was hiding away in his apartment. He had barely slept all week because he was scared that the Guild would come for him. They knew where he lived. But he didn't really have anywhere else to go. He needed to see Xavier, and was hoping he'd turn up. If not to see Sebastian, then to get his stuff that was here._

_What made Sebastian even more tired was that his reflex action to any noise he heard was to charge the kinetic energy in whatever happened to be in his hands, usually his cards, so he could blow up anyone that burst through that door. Doing this drained his energy and he never had to use it. Luckily for him, he could pull the charge from the objects as well. But less energy entered Sebastian than exited._

_Sebastian never took his eyes off the door, but no one came through. That was until the end of the week when he heard footsteps outside his door. He stood from where he was lying on the couch, card ready in hand. He jumped visibly as there was a knock on the door._

_His instinct was to hide. If it was the Guild, there was no way he'd come out of this alive; especially since he was practically half asleep. But it could have been Xavier. This could be Sebastian's only chance to apologize to him._

_Sebastian quietly stepped up to the door, very thankful for the carpet on the floor that masked his footsteps. He held his breath as he peered into the peephole. When he saw those dark unruly curls Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the charge out of the card in his hand, dropping it onto the floor silently._

_He unlocked the door and didn't hesitate as he pulled it open; revealing Xavier whose distressed face was immediately graced with a sweet smile. Sebastian couldn't hold himself back as he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Xavier who returned the embrace with as much affection and force. "Bas," Xavier choked, "I thought you were dead."_

_Sebastian couldn't speak. He was too caught up breathing in Xavier's scent; letting it grace his senses and fill his lungs. Xavier pushed him back into the apartment, realizing that Sebastian wasn't very attentive at that moment. He guided the taller man back to the couch and helped him lie down. "Are you okay?" Xavier asked, handing Sebastian the glass of water that was sitting untouched on the coffee table._

_"Better now that you're here," Sebastian smiled, then he remembered why Xavier hadn't been there the past week, "I'm really sorry, Xav. It was an accident."_

_Xavier sat down next to Sebastian and snuggled into his side, "It's okay." He sighed._

_"No, it really isn't." Sebastian insisted._

_Xavier chuckled and kissed Sebastian's collarbone lovingly, "You didn't let me finish," Sebastian smiled sheepishly, "It's okay, but I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about it," Sebastian nodded, "I realize that he was a right pain in the ass most of the time but he's still my brother."_

_"I know." Sebastian said quietly._

_"That being said, everyone in the Guild that I spoke to mentioned that Cooper was angry at you because of us being together and they thought that might've been what the fight was about." He stated but it sounded more like a question so Sebastian nodded for confirmation._

_"I'm not trying to say that what I did was right, but he was going to kill me." Sebastian added._

_"I thought that might've been the case," Xavier sighed and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck, "He was very protective."_

_Sebastian laughed though it didn't seem to fit with the conversation they were having, "Protective is an understatement." That did pull a chuckle from Xavier, though. He lifted his head and planted a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. If they both weren't so tired, they might've done a bit more, but Sebastian was already drifting off in the safety of Xavier's arms._

Sebastian sighed and reached up to touch his lips where he swore he could still feel Xavier's touch. He was pulled over on the side of the road opposite Blaine's driveway. He had a quaint little house; two stories and well looked after. On the front porch was Blaine, lazing in one of the chairs, waiting for Sebastian's arrival.

Sebastian pulled his backpack from the passenger seat, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. The bag was heavy by human standards because he'd thrown in a few maths textbooks from his previous schools along with the one from Dalton.

He got out of the car and slung the backpack over his shoulder with ease, locking the car and crossing the road to find that Blaine had stood up and was now coming out to greet him. "Hey." He called from the front steps.

"Afternoon, Blaine." Sebastian grinned, taking his sunglasses off to better assess the house.

Blaine noticed, "It's not much, but it's home."

Sebastian nodded, "I like it, but I have a feeling I'll like your room better." He winked and Blaine's cheeks reddened as they made it onto the porch.

"My dad's home," Blaine stated, "Mum doesn't really trust me with visitors, but she had to work so Dad got stuck with the job."

Sebastian chuckled, "I take it they know I'm a guy?" Blaine nodded, "And they know you're gay?" Blaine nodded again, slower this time, rolling his eyes. "So they'd be fine if I was a girl?"

"Probably," Blaine shrugged, "But I haven't had any girls over either so I can't be sure."

"So you're not allowed to have guys over when you're alone, yet they sent you to an _all boys_ _boarding school_?"

Blaine laughed, "I know, it doesn't make sense," they were talking quietly because they didn't want Blaine's dad to overhear them. "I suppose they trust Dalton's authority."

Sebastian scoffed, "Dalton's _authority _has never stopped me." He said in a hushed tone.

Blaine shook his head and pushed the door, opening into a hallway of some sort. The interior of the house had a very eighties feel to it that Sebastian remembered well. He'd spent most of the eighties in Chicago before moving to Salt Lake City to start at a different school.

Dalton Academy is the sixth high school Sebastian has attended. In 1970, ten years after Xavier went missing, he decided to go to a school in Denver, where he was living at the time, because he'd never received a proper academic education. He enrolled as a sophomore, and even though he looked like a senior, he got away with it.

After he graduated, he took a break for five years and found that he'd actually enjoyed school. It was a lot easier that having a job. He didn't really need an income anyway, due to the habit of stealing that he'd learnt from the Guild. So, he enrolled as a sophomore again in Chicago, under a different last name.

"How old are your parents?" Sebastian asked casually as he took in the rug on the floor.

"They're both fifty." Blaine said and pulled Sebastian into the living room where the TV was showing a football game. "Dad," Blaine said to get the man sitting in the recliner chair's attention, "This is Sebastian." Blaine continued when his father looked up at the two standing in the doorway.

Blaine's dad smiled but didn't get up from his chair, "Hello, Sebastian. You can call me John." He had hair that Sebastian could tell was dark brown when he was young, but now had tints of grey engrossing it. His stomach was quite round and he was clutching a beer bottle in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Sebastian nodded.

There was silence for a moment before Blaine cleared his throat and took a step towards the stairs. "We're gonna go up to my room and study." He said awkwardly and John just looked back at the TV.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Sebastian's wrist and pulled him out of the doorway. "He seems," Sebastian searched for the word, "Nice."

Blaine chuckled, "I've been fetching him beers all day so in about ten minutes he'll be passed out and we won't be able to wake him. We'll practically have the house to ourselves." He grinned and Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"You're sneaky Blaine Anderson," Sebastian nudged him as they headed up the stairs, "I like that in a guy." Blaine blushed adorably and laughed.

Sebastian's focus was more on the photos on the wall, though. They were a mix of Blaine's parents when they were younger, just Blaine, and the family together. Something Sebastian noticed straight away was that in all of the pictures, Blaine looked no younger than he did now. "Blaine," Sebastian stopped, "Where are your baby photos?" he pointed to the wall as Blaine turned to look at him.

"Hmm? Oh. When I was fifteen there was a fire in our house and all of the photos of me when I was young got burnt."

"But the old ones of your parents didn't?" Sebastian asked.

"Mum said they were in a different part of the house. I don't remember it."

"Why's that?" Sebastian turned away from the photos on the wall to look at Blaine who was staring at his feet, "Blaine?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said quickly and continued walking up the stairs. Sebastian sighed and followed him. Once they got into Blaine's room, he shut the door and gestured for Sebastian to sit on his bed.

Sebastian unzipped his backpack and pulled out the Dalton maths textbook. Blaine sat next to him. "What's that? Oh…" Blaine trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, staring at Blaine who was fidgeting and wouldn't look away from his own hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Blaine said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just," Blaine sighed, "I thought _tutoring_ and _studying_ were code for- No, forget it; it's stupid. Let's do maths."

Sebastian put the textbook down, "Did you think that I was coming here for…?" Blaine looked up at him and nodded sheepishly, "You really do think I'm a slut, don't you." Blaine didn't answer that. "Well," Sebastian shifted awkwardly, "We don't have to do maths if you don't want to."

"No, no. I was being stupid. Maths is fine." He smiled unconvincingly but Sebastian decided to let it go.

"Okay then. What do you need help with?"

"Trigonometry." Blaine slumped back on his bed, already feeling the boredom from mathematics. Unfortunately for Blaine, Sebastian quite enjoyed maths. Maybe that was why he kept going back to high school.

After an hour, Blaine was almost asleep. "What's the cosine rule, Blaine?" Sebastian asked. He was pacing the room with his textbook in hand. To Blaine it just looked like he was enthralled in the schoolwork, but Sebastian was actually looking around Blaine's room. The room showed no sign of abnormality. It was just a normal teenage boy's room. It was oddly clean but that was either because Blaine had only been back home for three days, or because Sebastian was coming over and Blaine decided to clean it.

Sebastian was particularly interested in the bookcase. Blaine seemed to have an interest in romance and adventure novels; along with the whole _Harry Potter_ series. "c2=a2+b2-2ab cos C." Blaine droned, making Sebastian smile.

"You really didn't want to do maths."

"Nope," Blaine laughed, "But this is good, I didn't know the cosine rule this morning." He tried to sound excited.

"It only took you an hour to learn." Sebastian smiled playfully and put his text book down, lying next to Blaine on the bed.

Blaine ignored what he said and rolled over to face the taller boy, "What's it like?" he asked.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and grinned, "What's what like?"

"Being an orphan." Blaine said carefully, not wanting to upset Sebastian.

"It can be lonely," Sebastian shrugged, "But there's never anyone to tell you to clean your room." he smiled.

"Aren't you in foster care or something?" Blaine asked.

"I was," Sebastian lied, "But once I turned sixteen, I left." Sebastian wasn't even sure if that was allowed in foster care but Blaine didn't question it.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked. Sebastian couldn't help but notice that Blaine was getting closer every time he said something.

"At Dalton."

"You live at a boarding school?" Blaine asked with disbelief. Sebastian just nodded. "Wow." he breathed and Sebastian felt the warm air on his lips.

Without warning, Sebastian rolled onto Blaine and hovered above him, supporting himself with his arms. Blaine's breathing was shallow with anticipation as Sebastian leant down and pressed their lips together. He'd missed this feeling _so much_; besides sex with Xavier, kissing him was Sebastian's favourite pass time back when they were together. And even though Blaine didn't seem to have much experience in this area, Xavier definitely did.

Blaine's skin was hot under his touch as Sebastian brought his hand up to cradle the back of his head, giving him better access to his mouth. Just as Sebastian pushed his tongue between Blaine's lips, they heard the front door open downstairs. Sebastian lifted his head and Blaine cursed, "Mum's home." Sebastian rolled off of him and grabbed his textbook to make it look natural. Blaine quickly and quietly opened his bedroom door, muttering something about not being allowed to have it shut.

"Blaine?" a woman's voice called from downstairs.

"In my room, Mum!" Blaine yelled back and sat back on his bed, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Blaine, chill. It's not like we were doing anything _naughty_." He said with a playful grin but it didn't calm Blaine.

They heard the sound of high heels on hardwood as his mother came up the stairs. "Just… ask me what the cosine rule is again." Blaine said quickly. He was halfway through repeating the formula when his mum appeared at the door. Sebastian wasn't sure why Blaine was so worried. She looked harmless. Her hair was long and blonde and she has bright red lipstick on. Blaine stopped and looked up, "Hi Mum." He smiled, faking nonchalance.

"Hi Blainey," she walked over and kissed him on his cheek where he was blushing from the embarrassing nickname. She looked towards Sebastian, "You must be Sebastian."

He nodded and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

When they let go she smoothed out her skirt and sighed, "Well, it's almost six. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure." He smiled. She nodded and left the room. "She seems nice." Sebastian sat back down next to Blaine.

"Yeah she is. But you should see her when she's angry." Blaine cringed.

"Something tells me I don't want to." Sebastian chuckled and leant in to press a light kiss to Blaine's lips.

"We should go down. She would've bought dinner on the way home from work."


	7. Chapter 7

They sat down at the table to eat dinner without John. As Blaine had predicted, he was passed out on the recliner. Mrs. Anderson was mad at him but Sebastian could see that she was trying hard not to show it as she cleared up the empty beer bottles from the floor of the lounge room.

She brought two pizzas home with her. Blaine happily picked a piece up with his hands and sunk his teeth into it, dropping a piece of bacon onto the plate below his chin. Sebastian chuckled at the adorableness of the sight and picked up his own piece.

"Blaine, honestly; table manners." she reminded him sternly as she came back into the room to join them. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and put his pizza down on his plate, not wanting to offend her.

"Sorry, Mum." Blaine mumbled with a mouthful of pizza and she glared at him. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. She turned the glare to Sebastian but it quickly disappeared as she sat down, carefully grabbing a slice of pizza and placing it gently on her plate.

"Are your parents expecting you home early, Sebastian?" she asked as she used her knife and fork to cut the pizza.

"I'm actually going back to Dalton."

"Oh, where are your parents?" she asked politely.

Sebastian could see that Blaine was about to speak so he cut in before he could, "They go away on vacation a lot. They're staying in France for six months." He ignored Blaine's confused look.

"Will they be back for your graduation?"

"Unfortunately no." Sebastian frowned.

"Well, that's a shame," she took a bite of her pizza from the end of her fork, "After all, you only graduate once, right?"

Sebastian smiled at her but there was something in her eyes. Something Sebastian had seen many times. Suspicion. He hadn't done anything that would draw attention to the fact that he wasn't a normal human. She'd only known him for twenty minutes. At most!

Mrs. Anderson carried on asking Blaine about how the maths tutoring was going but Sebastian stopped listening. He was feeling very uncomfortable under her gaze and felt as though he should leave before she started interrogating him even more. However, there was something he wanted to check out first.

"Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian said when the conversation died down again, "Blaine was telling me that you had a house fire a couple of years back. Our house in Denver burnt down when I was ten and we lost everything. Did you have much trouble?" he asked, feigning sorrow and lying like a politician at election time.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Blaine, as if asking why he'd tell Sebastian that. "Well, yes. We did lose quite a bit."

"Like my baby photos." Blaine cut in.

"Yes, we lost those, along with a few other albums and some legal documents that we had to get replaced." She continued.

"What legal documents?" Blaine asked and Sebastian was glad he did because that would be rude coming from someone outside the family.

Mrs. Anderson looked at Blaine, the hint of a scowl in her eyes but she still smiled politely, "All of our birth certificates."

Sebastian finished eating and stood from the table, "Thank you for letting me stay but I better be getting back or they'll lock me out."

"When will you be coming back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Is Thursday alright?" he asked.

"Thursday's fine." she smiled and mumbled something about removing all the alcohol from the fridge.

"Okay, great. I'll see you then." Sebastian picked up his backpack from next to him and Blaine stood to walk him out.

It was about 6.30 so it was dark outside. The porch light lit their way down the driveway. "So, can I kiss you?" Sebastian asked as they walked.

"I'd love that but I don't think Mum would." Blaine sighed.

"Is she spying on us?"

"I think she might be peaking through the curtains, yeah."

"So glad I don't have parents. It's so freeing." Sebastian sighed.

"Are you?" Blaine stopped, "I mean, do you have _any_ family?"

"Nope," he said casually, "No one."

"That's gotta make you sad sometimes." Blaine frowned.

"If you don't shut up about this I'm gonna have to kiss you to make you stop." Sebastian warned playfully.

"Oh, really? Is that a threat?" Blaine grinned and took a step closer.

"What about your mum?" Sebastian whispered.

Blaine groaned, "Right."

"Can I at least give you a friendly hug?" Sebastian pouted comically.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso, sighing as Sebastian did the same. "She's going to say something when I go back in." Blaine said into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian just hummed and pulled him closer.

"Bastian? This is a bit more than a _friendly _hug."

Sebastian groaned and pulled away, giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to go."

"Why did you lie to my mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you lie about your parents?"

Sebastian sighed, "It's just easier to lie than answer all the questions." Blaine nodded with understanding, "'Night Blaine."

* * *

As Sebastian pulled up out the front of Blaine's house, he noticed that Blaine wasn't waiting for him like he was on Tuesday. Sebastian left his textbooks at home this time since he didn't really need them.

He strolled up to the front door. He could hear the TV talking inside. When he'd left on Tuesday, there was a car in the driveway so he assumed it belonged to Mrs. Anderson. It wasn't there today so she was probably at work again.

Sebastian knocked on the door and listened as he heard the recliner chair squeak, followed by the shuffling of two heavy feet. The door swung open and Mr. Anderson appeared. Sebastian hadn't noticed how short he was when he was sitting. He might've even been shorter than Blaine. "Oh, Sebastian. Blaine's in his room." he stepped to the side and let Sebastian in.

"Thanks, John." Sebastian smiled as he headed for the stairs.

Blaine's bedroom door was shut so Sebastian knocked, "Come in." Blaine called from inside and Sebastian pushed the door open. He was surprised to see Blaine sitting at his desk, slouched over a notebook, pen in hand, doing work from his maths textbook.

"Started without me, Blaine?" Sebastian teased.

"I wanted to get some done before you got here," Blaine swiveled on his chair to face Sebastian, "Can we go over the sine rule today?" he asked.

"Sure." Sebastian chuckled and leant over to give Blaine a kiss before sitting on the bed, looking through the textbook he took from Blaine's desk.

Half an hour later, Blaine seemed to have the sine rule down pat. Sebastian wasn't really paying much attention. There was something he wanted to check out. Mrs. Anderson said that they had to get all of their birth certificates replaced. Sebastian was sure she was lying and he thought that maybe he'd find something that would help him find out what had happened to Xavier. "Where's your bathroom?" Sebastian asked and stepped towards the door.

"End of the hall." Blaine pointed and turned back to his work.

Sebastian walked down the hall towards the bathroom that he could see at the end. As he passed a doorway on the right, something caught his attention. It was a maroon filing cabinet.

The room appeared to be an office. Next to the filing cabinet was a desk with an iMac perched on top of it. Sebastian gripped onto the handle of the filing cabinet's top drawer, pulling slowly to make sure he didn't make too much noise. In the drawer was a lineup of folders that looked to be in alphabetical order. The first folder that Sebastian saw was titled 'Birth Certificates' in neat handwriting. Sebastian grinned triumphantly and pulled the folder out to find three birth certificates sitting inside it. The one on top belonged to Blaine. It looked new and pretty much untouched. Mrs. Anderson said that they had to get them all replaced because they were lost in the fire. However, the other two certificates, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's, were faded and the writing was barely visible. There was no way these certificates were printed in the last few years.

Deciding that he didn't have enough time to read them, Sebastian pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of each of the certificates. He placed them back in the folder and returned it to the filing cabinet, closing it carefully. As he turned, he saw the iMac computer. Sebastian hesitated before he took hold of the mouse and shook it lightly. The screen buzzed to life and the lock screen appeared. Sebastian sighed; annoyed that he wouldn't be able to get in there. There probably wasn't much to see anyway.

Just as Sebastian was turning to leave the room, something on the screen caught his eye. There was a photo there of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson at some sort of business event by the looks. But what caught his eye was a word in the background near the top left corner. It was very small and would be hardly visible to any normal human. But Sebastian saw it. It shocked him so much he took a step back and exhaled slowly as memories of where he'd last seen that word flooded his mind. It was an anagram. _USIM_. The United States Investigation of Mutants.

Sebastian quickly left the room after a brief scan to make sure he hadn't left any evidence to show he was in the room. He got back to Blaine's room and shut the door, making sure his breathing was even. Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "How are you going with those questions?" Sebastian asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Pretty good, I think." Blaine grinned and gestured towards his book. Sebastian leant over him to have a look at the work, not really able to focus. Everything looked about right so he slumped down on the bed, pulling out his phone to look at the birth certificates. Besides the fact that the two were not new, everything seemed normal. Blaine's stated that his date of birth was February 17, 1996, the certificate was filed on February 20 of the same year and his full name was Blaine Devon Anderson. It looked like a legitimate birth certificate. Sebastian had spent time studying birth certificates in the 60s because he needed legal proof that he was who he said he was. He managed to forge his birth certificate by himself, so there was no reason that a governmental company couldn't. In fact, Blaine's birth certificate was probably a real fake birth certificate. Well, it passed as a real one because USIM would have had the resources.

Sebastian sighed. Maybe if he asked Blaine about the USIM. Surely if his so-called 'parents' worked at USIM, or had anything to do with it, he would've heard mention of it. "Blaine," Sebastian said and the shorter boy turned to look at him, "Have you ever heard of USIM?"

Blaine frowned and cleared his throat, "USIM?"

"Yeah. U. S. I. M." he spelled.

Blaine nodded. "I have heard of it."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah," he clarified, "The United States Institute of Medicine." Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes; they told him it was a medical institution? "It's where I was after the…" Blaine said mainly to himself but stopped when he realized what he was saying.

"After the what?" Sebastian insisted.

Blaine sighed, "It's where they took me after I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

Blaine stood and tentatively pulled his shirt off. Sebastian gasped. Blaine's torso was covered in scars. They looked to be mainly medical incisions. "A group of boys from my old school didn't like that I was openly gay, so when I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with a guy they were pretty angry," Blaine sat next to Sebastian, "He wasn't even my boyfriend; just a friend. But they didn't know that and they forced me to go outside with them," he took a deep breath as he choked back the tears, "Then they attacked me."

Blaine held his arms out straight, revealing a scar on the inside of both elbows, "This is from the injections they gave me at USIM to stop the blood poisoning," he pointed to the scars on his wrists, "And these are from the IV drip." Sebastian reached out and touched the scars carefully. "I was in a coma for four months. I took blows to the head and as a result, I got retrograde amnesia."

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, not able to keep his eyes from the scars on Blaine's torso.

"It means I have no access to memories from before the attack." Blaine sighed.

"So, you don't remember the attack?" Sebastian asked and Blaine shook his head.

"It took them a whole year to teach me everything about myself, like; who my parents were, my date of birth, and where I lived. And to school me to the level students my age were at. I didn't have much trouble with the academic stuff and they realized that I could remember basic maths and English but that was as far as I could go without help." Sebastian remembered that Xavier only knew the basics of maths and English due to lack of education so maybe there was some of him still in there.

"When was the attack?"

"I was thirteen," a tear fell down Blaine's cheek, "That's thirteen years of my life I'll never get back. Let alone remember." Sebastian put his arm around Blaine in an attempt to comfort him.

"So that's what they told you? That you were attacked?" Blaine nodded and pulled his shirt back on, feeling vulnerable with his scars in sight.

"At the start I had no idea what was going on," Blaine spoke as he stared ahead blankly, "All these strange people walking around, telling me I'd been attacked when I couldn't even remember my own name. Not to mention the fact that they had me strapped to the bed. I was told that was for my own protection," he paused, "I felt really alone."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him in for a deep kiss; slowly running his hand through Blaine's hair. When they pulled away, Blaine chuckled, "What was that for?"

Sebastian smiled, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes of the love of his life, just searching for any sign that he was still there. "To tell you that you're not alone."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sebastian laughed at something Xavier had said as they walked down the dark and deserted street. The shorter boy pushed Sebastian against the brick wall of the building next to them and kissed him, pushing his tongue into the delicious warmth immediately. Sebastian moaned as he was taken by surprise, caressing Xavier's hot skin under his shirt._

_Xavier pulled away and grinned playfully as he sat down on the path, leaning on the wall. Sebastian laughed and slid down next to him. They sat there for a long time; talking and sharing kisses, but Sebastian soon started to feel the night. "It's getting a bit cold, Xav." He breathed and Xavier laughed at him, not affected by the weather._

_Xavier cupped his hands and after a few seconds opened them to reveal a small fire, seemingly hovering in his palms._

_They didn't know at the time but someone was watching them._

_They decided that having fire in Xavier's hands wasn't very practical so Sebastian got up to rummage through a bin down the alley a few metres from where they were sitting._

_He came back with a newspaper in his hands and a grin on his face. But that grin very quickly fell into a confused frown. Xavier was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian thought that maybe Xavier was messing with him so he called out, "Xav?" there was no answer._

_Sebastian moved to where his boyfriend was sitting when he'd last seen him. "Xavier!" he yelled and choked back the tears that were threatening to escape. He stood on something and it rolled under his shoe. He bent down to look. It appeared to be a dart of some sort. Sebastian picked it up and brought the tip to his nose, smelling it. It was a tranquillizer._

_Sebastian couldn't keep the tears back now as they fell down his cheeks. An inscription caught his eye on the end of the dart. He brought it closer to his face to read it through the blur of tears. USIM._

_Sebastian wasn't sure if they'd come back for him. He didn't even know if he'd ever see Xavier again. If it was USIM that took him, he could almost guarantee that he wouldn't. But what he did know was that he didn't want to be here when they came. So he left._

* * *

Sebastian woke with a gasp and sat up to switch his lamp on. Usually when he woke up from his dreams, he'd hear Dylan's snoring and he found it oddly comforting. But tonight, there was only silence because Dylan went home for the break. The clock told him it was 3.30 so at least he didn't have too long until he'd have to get up.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled his hands away feeling wetness on his fingers. He grabbed his iPhone and looked at his reflection on the screen. His eyes were rimmed red and tears stained his cheeks. He didn't know it was possible to cry while sleeping.

All that thinking about USIM must have sparked his memory. He could remember how he'd felt in that moment; when he realized that Xavier was gone. He was convinced that he'd never see Xavier ever again; that he'd be alone for the rest of his life. He couldn't think about anything else for a long time. He drank so much, drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

For a long ten years, he spent the majority of his time moping and sleeping in his apartment in New York City. He didn't get much, if any, human or superhuman contact during the whole decade. It was only in 1970; ten years after Xavier disappeared, twenty years after the fight with Cooper, that Sebastian decided to do something with himself. Since he couldn't age, he wasn't getting any older, and unless he died from alcohol poisoning (which he wasn't even sure was possible in a Super Human), he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So he might as well do something to keep himself busy.

He'd poured all of his alcohol down the sink, sobered up, and packed up all of his stuff (admittedly, there wasn't much.) Then he moved to Denver, Colorado. From there he'd gone to Chicago, Salt Lake City, and then to Paris. He'd decided he liked the French way of life so much that a few years after graduating from his school in Paris, he moved to Dijon. Not once did he meet another Super Human. His kind was very good at keeping out of the way.

Then from France, he came to Westerville, Ohio. Where he was going to go next, he wasn't sure. Whether Blaine would be with him, he also wasn't sure. But he knew that he could not leave until he found out what happened to Xavier. And the only people who knew were at USIM.

* * *

Sebastian assumed that USIM had a headquarters of some sort. They wouldn't be very powerful without one. Cooper had educated Sebastian on the USIM, though even he didn't know much about them besides that they hated Super Humans and thought they were doing right for the people by getting rid of them.

Sebastian had Googled USIM before and there was nothing about it anywhere on the internet. They were a very secretive bunch. That was probably for two reasons; one, so the mutants couldn't track them down and attack; and two, so the normal humans didn't find out about mutants. As the "danger"lessened, people forgot about Super Humans. Less and less of them were around, and there were certainly no more deaths because of them. Or if there was, the public never heard about them.

The only way to find out where the USIM was, that Sebastian could think of, was Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. It wasn't ideal because Sebastian didn't want Blaine to be put into any more danger than he was already in having to live with members of USIM. Also, Sebastian didn't trust Mrs. Anderson. How could he? She was with USIM; the company that took Xavier away and did who-knows-what to him, and she was now practically holding him hostage without his knowledge. But it was the only way, so he had to try.

He wore shorts that stopped just above his knees. He was so used to wearing long pants that it felt a little strange but he needed to be able to move as quickly as his legs allowed, and shorts made it a bit easier. He slipped some playing cards into his pockets, just in case.

He drove to the Andersons' house and noticed that Mrs. Anderson's car was in the driveway. Good, she was home. The house was very quiet; no TV, which suggested that John wasn't there today. Sebastian didn't hesitate as he knocked on the door loudly.

It took a moment but Mrs. Anderson came down the stairs in clothes that made her look like she was some sort of real estate agent. "Sebastian? I wasn't expecting you today." She raised her eyebrows, "Blaine's not here." She said apologetically as she reached the door.

"I'm not here to see, Blaine." Sebastian stated.

She pursed her lips and studied Sebastian's face, before sighing and opening the door. "Make yourself at home," she gestured vaguely to the dining room and wandered in there with Sebastian following, "You seem to have done so already with my son."

Sebastian scoffed, "He's not your son."

She tilted her head with a playful smile pulling at her lips and sat down on one of the chairs, crossing her legs like a lady, "Sit."

Sebastian did so across from her, "I know about USIM," he said, straight to the point.

"I assumed you would." She nodded.

"And I know that you work there."

She crossed her arms over her chest and laughed loudly, "They said you would realize eventually. That is if you didn't already know."

"Why did you let me in your home if you knew I'd find out?" he asked. She looked so unfazed by his anger.

"Because," she sighed, seemingly bored, "I was told to."

"By who?"

"The higher-ups." She waved her hand around.

"And what are they planning to do with me?" Sebastian leant in closer.

She laughed, "You think I'd tell you?" Sebastian kept his stare even and Mrs. Anderson exhaled loudly, "What they're planning depends on you."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out." She grinned.

As if on cue, Sebastian felt two strong arms wrap around him as they pulled him out of his chair. He looked around and saw four grown men dressed in black standing around him with guns raised, plus the one behind him that was holding him in place. Sebastian's instinct was to fight, so he didn't hesitate as he punched the guy behind him in the head. His arms loosened and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The other men seemed to have been taken by surprise. They obviously weren't expecting 'Sebastian to do something like that with four guns pointed at his head. "Don't shoot him," Mrs. Anderson said from her chair, not looking bothered by the scene in front of her at all, "They'll have a field day back at USIM."

One of the men dropped his gun and took hold of Sebastian. Sebastian let him; there wasn't much point in fighting with them. "How long have they been here?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"They're always here," Mrs. Anderson shrugged, "They watched you snoop around my office yesterday. Did you find anything interesting?" she stood and approached him.

Sebastian clenched his jaw, "Does Blaine know about them?"

She laughed, "Of course not! Blaine's as oblivious as a newborn." She waved her hands towards the back of the house and Sebastian was lead quite forcefully through the kitchen and out the back door.

Waiting there was a vehicle and Sebastian couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. "A black Land Cruiser? How very cliché of you." The guy behind him shoved him towards it. All this pushiness was getting on Sebastian's nerves and he turned his head so he could partly see the guy, "You realize that with one punch I could kill you, right?"

The guy nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't push Sebastian so much after that, though they were at the back door of the vehicle anyway. One of the guys opened the door for him and Sebastian willingly climbed in. He wanted to get taken; he needed to get to USIM and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it. Sebastian was grateful that Blaine wasn't here. He didn't need to know about all this.

Two of the men in black got in on either side of Sebastian to make sure he wouldn't escape; not that he was planning to. Mrs. Anderson climbed into the front passenger seat and another one of the men got into the driver's seat. The other two men, including the one Sebastian knocked out, weren't there so Sebastian assumed that the conscious one was seeking medical help.

The guy on his left lifted his hands to reveal what looked like a small black potato sack. The guy on his right held up a pair of handcuffs and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Mrs. Anderson spoke from the front, "I hope you don't mind, Sebastian. It's just protocol."

Sebastian nodded, "You don't want me to know where USIM is."

"Why do think we've lasted all these years?"

"Lots of head sacks," he stated, "I have to say, you guys lack originality."

"How so?" Mrs. Anderson asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Have you not seen like any spy movie?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my God," she held her head as if Sebastian was giving her a headache, "Just bag him already."

Sebastian willingly held his arms out straight and felt the handcuffs being secured around his wrists, as the bag was slipped onto his head and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

The bag stayed on Sebastian's head even when they were inside the USIM building. He was shoved around quite a bit when they got out of the Land Cruiser and Sebastian heard more heavy footsteps so he assumed that there were more men with guns, he decided to call them agents, to make sure he didn't knock anyone else out.

They walked for a while but Sebastian had no idea where they were taking him. They could've been leading him to his death and he wouldn't have known. But he let them push him to wherever they were going.

They had stopped walking when the bag was finally taken from Sebastian's head. The first thing he did was look around the room, if it could even be demoted to such a term. It was huge, and there were people everywhere. Behind him was a group of about eight agents but they weren't holding guns. Two of them had a hold of Sebastian, but it seemed useless since he wasn't being hostile.

The other people that were walking around were wearing white rather than black, Sebastian assumed that was a rank thing. There were women amongst the people in white, though all of the people in black were men.

Mrs. Anderson walked in front of Sebastian from somewhere behind the agents. "He's here, Sir." She said tentatively.

The man she was addressing had his back to them and was looking at a screen with orange dots all over it. Everything he wore was blue. He appeared to be important. And if the way all of the agents tensed when Mrs. Anderson spoke to him was any indication; he was a man to be afraid of.

The man turned with a huge grin on his face; he looked to be in his mid twenties. "Ah, Sebastian. You've finally come to visit," he took a step towards Sebastian and the agents tensed even more. "My father told me about you. You're not as aggressive as he said you'd be."

Sebastian stayed silent and just stared at the man. His dark brown hair kept falling into his eyes and he looked to be in need of a haircut. A beard was forming around his mouth too. If it wasn't for the expensive looking clothes, he could've easily been mistaken for a homeless man.

"Why is that, Sebastian?" the man asked. Sebastian still didn't answer so the man laughed. "I'm Alexander, by the way." He held his hand out towards Sebastian but dropped it when Sebastian didn't budge. "I know why you're here."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You've come to find out what happened to your poor Xavy." Alexander touched Sebastian's chin teasingly, which received him a snarl. "Do you want me to tell you?" The snarl fell from Sebastian's face and Alexander grinned, "Well, I'm not going to." As quick as lightning, he dropped to the ground as Sebastian's foot connected with his leg. Sebastian didn't kick him very hard, just enough to make him lose his balance.

The room went silent for a millisecond before the agents swarmed in on him, tugging him backwards and blocking him from Alexander. Sebastian did what he could with his hands still cuffed and managed to fight off most of them. If he was able to punch he would've been able to get all of them but he had to resort to kicking and shoving. However, he was quick. The agents started to back away from him slowly and Sebastian heard Alexander's loud voice yell, "Tranquilize him!" before he felt a sting in his neck.

He looked around with wide eyes as he felt himself falling. But everything went black before he hit the floor.

* * *

Consciousness slowly came back to Sebastian. It was dark; wherever he was. He was slumped against a hard wall in an extremely uncomfortable position and he had to wonder how long he'd been sitting like this. He rubbed his eyes and carefully stood; his joints cracked loudly in protest and he groaned as he stretched.

It wasn't long and his eyes adjusted. It actually wasn't very dark in there but the light wasn't natural. On one of the walls, in about 20cm intervals, there were blocks that glowed bright green. He appeared to be in a cell of some sort. They must've locked him away.

He noticed the door and moved towards it to touch it lightly. It was made of some kind of metal. Sebastian took a step back and punched it, glad to have those cuffs off. But the door didn't even rattle, so he kicked it. That also did nothing. He sighed and pulled one of his playing cards from his pocket, surprised to find that they were still there. He charged the kinetic energy and flicked it at the door. It exploded loudly and the blue flame lit up the cell tremendously. But when the smoke subsided, the door was still fully intact. "What the hell?" Sebastian whispered in frustration.

"It's no use," he heard a strained female voice say from behind him. He turned but he couldn't see the owner. "The cell is Super Human proof." He recognized that voice.

"Do I know you?" he asked tentatively and the woman came out of the darkness. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Hello, Sebastian." she smiled weakly.

"Nita?" he couldn't believe it, "They got you too?" She was in the Guild with him.

"Yeah, but not without my help. I deliberately got caught."

"Me too."

"They're not terribly bright," she chuckled dryly, "I wonder if they've ever caught anyone without assistance." Sebastian dropped his eyes to the ground. "What?" she asked.

"They got Xavier." He sat down against the wall.

"Oh my God, when?" Nita asked and sat cross-legged in front of him.

So, Sebastian told her everything from the dread he felt the moment Xavier was taken, to the joy that came from his time in France. Then how he'd met Blaine and kissed him, and was lead to USIM by his so-called "mother". He just talked non-stop for a few hours and Nita never looked bored once. Sebastian had to wonder how long she'd been in there.

"That's quite a story." she breathed when he finished.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded slowly, "What about you? How did you get here?"

"Well-" she started but was cut off by the sound of a metal door opening. Sebastian looked hopefully towards the door but Nita knew better. Light came in through what looked like a pet door as two bowls were pushed in.

Sebastian got a whiff of the food, and it was only then that he realized just how hungry he was. He leant over and grabbed both of the bowls, handing one to Nita. It looked to be a stew made of mainly meat and corn, with a medium chunk of bread sitting on top. Sebastian scooped the food into his mouth with his fingers since they didn't give them any utensils. The food wasn't great but it was enough to satisfy his hunger.

"I hate this stuff," Nita sighed, "You better get used to it, though. I've been here for four months and they give me the same thing every morning and night."

Sebastian coughed around his bread, "Four months?"

She nodded, "Do you remember Riley?" she asked. Sebastian nodded; of course he remembered Riley. Whenever you saw Nita, Riley would be there. They used to be inseparable. "He was fixated on taking down USIM by himself for at least thirty years," she shook her head, "He kept quiet about it but he'd always run his plans past me. I told him he was stupid; he wouldn't be able to do it by himself. But he didn't believe me. _I'm strong, Nita, _he'd say but I always told him it wasn't enough." She sighed. "It eventually turned into an obsession and I woke up one morning to find that he wasn't next to me. All that was there was a note," she choked around the lump in her throat as a tear ran down her face, "It said: _I've gone to blow up USIM. I'll be back in a few days._ After two weeks, he still wasn't back, and I had to come to terms with the fact that he probably wouldn't ever return. So I made myself known." She paused.

"How?"

"I killed someone." She looked down at her hands shamefully. "There must've been someone watching. If not, I'm not sure how they realized I wasn't human, but they did. And late one night, I was taken from my own bed. They brought me to USIM and I met some guy named Alexander. I asked where Riley was and all he did was laugh at me. I got angry and put almost everyone in the room under severe hallucinations," she smiled almost demonically. Hallucinations were Nita's most dangerous ability. They weren't something to be poked at; Sebastian had been on the receiving end of them once or twice and they weren't pleasant at all. "It was fun to watch them try to fight it, but I got tired quickly because it drains me. Once their hallucinations subsided, they pounced and here I am."

"So, you don't know where Riley is?"

"I don't even know if he's here. I don't know how he was planning to get to USIM; he never told me that part of his ideas, but I assumed he would get caught. Intentionally or not."

Sebastian nodded, "So, is there any way out of this thing?" he asked, looking around.

"Do you think I'd still be here if there was?"

"Is there a guard or something?"

Nita nodded, "There's always one out there. I hear them talking when they changeover. I even have to talk to them sometimes; it's the only way to get water."

"Can't you threaten them with hallucinations, or something?"

"I've tried but, like I said, this cell is Super Human proof," she gestured around vaguely, "I can't do anything to anyone on the other side of these walls."

* * *

After a few days of pacing the floor, thinking and sleeping, Sebastian was getting restless and his anger was building. He wasn't used to having to stay in one place for so long without having something to do, or alcohol to drink. He was lying in the middle of the cell, staring at the ceiling that he couldn't see, thinking about Blaine. It had to be Tuesday by now. Sebastian could only gauge that by when they received meals, though. He wondered if Mrs. Anderson told Blaine that Sebastian wasn't coming or if Blaine would just think that he was stood up. Sebastian's heart ached at the thought.

"Would you stop moping?" Nita said and kicked his leg lightly, "You've barely been here five days and you're already breaking down."

"I'm not moping," Sebastian sat up, "And I'm definitely not breaking down. I'm developing a plan."

Nita laughed, "My God. You are insane."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to get the hell out of here and go find out what happened to my boyfriend," he said quietly, "We're in almost identical situations, y'know. Both our boyfriends got taken. Mine is a human, and we have no idea what happened to yours. Don't you want to find out?"

Nita sighed, "Of course I do."

"Good," Sebastian stated, "Now help me figure out a plan."

"You remind me of Riley," she mumbled, "So dedicated to planning. I think you both picked it up from Cooper."

Sebastian frowned. The last time he'd seen Nita, she was furious at him for killing Cooper. She was part of the mob that bashed him.

The little door screeched open and Sebastian looked to see two bowls of food get pushed in, followed by a face peering in to check on them. "Hey, can we get some water?" he asked and the man's eyes widened, as if shocked that he was being talked to.

"Uh, sure." he shut the door. A few moments passed before it opened and two water bottles rolled in.

Sebastian grabbed one and gulped the water down. When he looked back at the little door, he saw that it was still open and the man was watching them. "Can I help you?" Sebastian asked and the man gasped before shutting the door with a small apology. "Do you know that one?" Sebastian whispered to Nita.

She shook her head, "I've never seen him before. He might be new."

"Hey!" Sebastian called out, "I want to talk to you!" No answer. "Hello?!" After a moment, the little door slid open and the man's face appeared, "Are you a new guard?" Sebastian asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Joshua… but I'm not supposed to talk to you." the man said, worry in his tone.

"Then, why are you?" Sebastian moved closer to him, "Everyone else would probably ignore me."

Joshua took a deep breath, having some sort of internal battle. "You fascinate me." He finally admitted.

"Do I?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Super Humans are pretty cool."

"Yeah we are," Sebastian winked, "But why are you working for USIM if you like us?"

"Because my Dad worked for them. He used to tell me stories about Super Humans when I was a kid, and USIM said that because I knew about you, I'd have to work with them or they'd kill me." he sighed.

"Huh," Sebastian said, "That's a bit harsh."

"Tell me about it." Joshua chuckled.

"If you come in here I can show you my abilities." Sebastian offered.

Joshua looked hesitant, "I really shouldn't."

"Oh, come on," Sebastian stood up, "It gets boring just talking to her." He pointed at Nita who was standing back a bit, just watching this unfold. She punched him in the arm, making Joshua laugh. "Come on, Josh. Can I call you that?"

"Josh is fine." and the door slid shut. They listened as the metal inside the door clanked before swinging open to reveal Joshua. He stepped in tentatively then turned to close the door. He held up a little thing that looked like a torch to the middle of the door. It shone a bright blue light and the sound of the door being locked rang through the cell. "That's for your own good." Joshua warned weakly. Sebastian just nodded. "Show me what you can do." He said. He seemed to be keeping a distance from Nita; maybe he'd heard about the hallucinations.

Sebastian pulled one of his playing cards out of his pocket and charged it before throwing it at the wall. It exploded with a blue flame but the wall stayed intact, just like it had last time he tried. Joshua grinned. "That was awesome."

Sebastian smiled, "Have a look at these." He took both of his contacts out and looked straight at Joshua who flinched at first, but the longer he looked, the more his face turned to give a look of pure adoration. Now that Sebastian had eye contact with Joshua, he decided to convince him to let them go. The process worked quicker without his contacts and when he could see the person's eyes.

He felt the slight buzz rise from his chest, up his neck, and into his eyes. After a moment, it looked like it was working because Joshua's eyes became unfocussed and he appeared to be dazed. That was until he laughed. "I know what you're doing." He grinned proudly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, faking nonchalance but still trying.

"You're trying to hypnotize me," he accused, "We've had training for this."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and stopped, letting the buzz fall back into his chest. "How do you know I can do that?" he asked.

"He told us." Joshua shrugged.

"Who did?"

The guard breathed in deeply as he realized he'd said something wrong, "I'm not supposed to tell you." he said quickly as he backed away.

"Who?" Sebastian repeated sternly.

"That guy. They call him Xavier." Joshua cowered away from Sebastian's intense stare.

Sebastian's eyes burned with anger and he lifted his fist to threaten Joshua. "What happened to him?!" He vaguely heard Nita hush him from behind, saying something about not wanting to draw attention.

"I don't know," Joshua cried, "I wasn't here. They didn't tell me anything else, I swear."

"Sebastian," Nita carefully touched his arm, "You're scaring him."

"Let us out." Sebastian demanded but Joshua shook his head. Sebastian didn't want to resort to violence but he decided he'd have to because Josh wasn't being very helpful without it, so he punched Josh in the side of the head. It wasn't too hard, but enough to knock him out.

Sebastian let go of Josh's shirt that he hadn't realized he had a grip on, and the guard fell to the ground. He searched him and grabbed the key that looked like a torch Josh had used to unlock the door earlier. "That's a shame," he muttered, "I liked him."

Sebastian moved towards the door and held the key up to the middle. "Sebastian, wait," Nita spoke, "How are you planning on getting around without them noticing you?"

Sebastian sighed. Joshua had angered him with the mention of Xavier and he'd dropped his contacts on the ground. He hadn't thought to bring a spare set either.

"They're going to know it's you. With those eyes they'll see you from a mile away," she insisted, "And they've obviously been trained about you."

"I'll run."

"Right, because that worked before." She sighed.

"They shot me with a tranquilizer!" Sebastian whispered angrily.

"Nothing's stopping them from doing that again."

Sebastian groaned and leant against the door. He turned to look at her. "You can do hallucinations on whoever sees us." He suggested.

"I could," she said, "But it takes a lot of energy so I won't be able to do it too much or I might pass out."

"Please, Nita," Sebastian practically begged, "It's all I can think of and if we wait too much longer, someone's going to come to take over from Joshua. I need to know what happened to Xavier."

Nita closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "Fine." She sighed and Sebastian grinned as he turned back to unlock the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait on this chapter. I'm back at school now so the updates won't be as regular. Assignments suck /:**

**But as always, enjoy. I hope you like the chapter and reviews make me happy :D**

* * *

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Sebastian whispered to Nita as they moved quickly but quietly away from the cell.

"They tranquilized me too," she sighed, "I have no idea."

They ran up a corridor just hoping that nobody came around the corner because there was nowhere to hide. The walls were lined with the same glowing blocks as in the cell but these were bright orange and did a much better job at lighting.

"Left or right?" Sebastian asked as they came to the end of the corridor.

"I don't know, Sebastian!" she whispered, "Just go with your gut."

Sebastian scoffed but took the left turn, moving slower now.

Sebastian had to wonder how far away the cell was from anything else because they didn't come across anyone or any other rooms for at least five minutes of running. But after rounding a few more corners, Sebastian paused. He could hear the soft murmur of voices. Super Humans had very good hearing so the people would've been a fair way away.

"Where are they?" Nita asked.

"Straight ahead." Sebastian decided after a moment of listening. He started moving towards the voices.

"Aren't we trying to avoid people?" Nita whispered from next to him.

"They know about Xavier." was all Sebastian said, but it was enough for Nita.

The voices grew louder and Sebastian could soon make out what they were saying so he stopped to listen. "He's taller than I thought he would be." a man stated nonchalantly.

"Well, they only stop growing when they're eighteen." Another one said.

"Yeah, but Xavier was so short." The first one said, causing Sebastian to stiffen.

"That doesn't mean Sebastian has to be short." A third man laughed.

"Shut up." The first one said quietly.

Sebastian was moving again, quickly towards the voices. It didn't take long for a doorway to come into view and Sebastian and Nita both slowed simultaneously.

The men had stopped talking now but Sebastian could hear them drinking something. "What do you think is in there?" Nita whispered as they were only a few metres from the door.

Sebastian shrugged and crept up to the large door, peering slowly around to get a look inside. There were four men sitting around a small table, drinking what smelled like coffee. They were wearing the same clothes as Josh, so they must've been guards. There were two silver vehicles off to the side. They would have had to use them to get around because this place seemed to be huge.

The men didn't notice him and were now talking about sport. However, one of the problems with Sebastian's eyes was that they reflected easily. He moved a bit to get a better look inside but that caused one of the silver vehicles to pick up the stunning blue of his eyes.

One of the guards turned to look at the vehicle and Sebastian ducked back out of view. "Did you see that?" the guard asked.

"What?" another one said.

"I just saw something blue in the reflection."

"Oh no! Someone's let the Smurfs loose." One joked.

"Shut up."

Sebastian sighed with relief, he supposed that the people at USIM had never seen his eyes; especially the young ones. He'd been wearing contacts when he came in. So they probably wouldn't recognize the blue.

"What's in there?" Nita whispered.

"Nothing important. Just some guards and a couple vehicles." He murmured.

Nita stood from where they were crouched and shoved Sebastian to make him get up too. "So I suppose we have to run past the doorway."

Sebastian looked down at their feet. Nita wasn't wearing any shoes but he was wearing sneakers. "I might have to take these off." They'd make a bit too much noise so he removed his shoes and they crept back down the hall, away from the door for a run-up.

"One at a time?" Sebastian asked.

Nita shook her head, "I think we should go at the same time because if they notice us, we need as much speed as we can get."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed, "On the count of three I guess." He chuckled.

"One," Nita started, "Two," she paused and grinned at Sebastian, loving the adrenaline rushing through her veins, "Three." They both took off simultaneously and zoomed past the doorway but they didn't stop, just in case they were seen. Sebastian doubted they would've been because they were moving at a speed that normal human eyes couldn't register.

They kept running past a few more rooms that held vehicles but there was no one in them. As Nita ran past another door, Sebastian skidded to a stop and went back to look. Nita soon realized he wasn't there anymore and came back to see him looking at a closed door. "What's wrong?" Sebastian pointed at the door with a grin and Nita read what was written in yellow paint. _Weapons._

Sebastian pressed his ear against the door and listened; there was no sound. He pulled the torch key from his pocket and held it up to the middle of the door, listening as it unlocked and swung open to reveal the contents of the room.

"This is what I'm talking about." Sebastian mumbled to himself as he entered the room, Nita trailing behind.

"There's a lot in here, isn't there?" Nita mentioned, "Makes you wonder how many of us are out there."

Sebastian hummed in agreement as he picked up a handgun from the table in front of him, admiring it. He looked at the ammunition that was sitting next to it and raised his eyebrows. They were small darts, smaller than the one he remembered seeing when Xavier was taken, but they'd have to be powerful to take down Super Humans. Maybe even powerful enough to kill a normal human. "I think this is a tranquilizer." Sebastian held the gun up to show Nita.

"Well, I suppose normal bullets wouldn't kill us." She shrugged.

"I've never been shot. I don't know," Sebastian loaded the gun with the small tranquilizer darts and it clicked loudly, "Or maybe they don't want to kill us." Sebastian thought out loud.

Nita turned to look at him from where she was studying some other weapons, "I don't think they do. If they did, we wouldn't be standing here."

"Maybe they can't kill us." Sebastian suggested and Nita scoffed.

"They could if they wanted to. We're not immune to everything."

Sebastian nodded and put the safety on, before slipping the gun into the waistband of the back of his shorts. He saw something on a table a few metres in front of him and walked over to it quickly. He picked up the black knife and held it up to show Nita with an awed expression.

"You can't take too much," Nita said, "They'll slow us down."

Sebastian sighed and put the knife down, settling just for the gun. Nita took another tranquilizer gun and loaded it. Just as they were heading for the door, a loud siren started whaling, echoing through the room. Sebastian and Nita covered their ears. "Did we touch anything we shouldn't have?" Sebastian yelled over the noise.

"I don't think so!"

They ran out of the room to see if it was only in there but it was out in the corridor too, bouncing off the metal walls. "Maybe they finally realized we're not in our cell!" Sebastian suggested and Nita's eyes widened.

"What do we do?"

The siren stopped but it was still ringing in their ears. "We get out of here."

So they ran away from the cell and just kept running. They never came to an intersection in the corridor which was worrying because if there were people coming to get them, they would probably be running straight towards them and would eventually meet them in the middle. Hopefully the left turn Sebastian decided to take earlier was the correct one.

After running for a while the siren went off again as if it was a reminder that Sebastian and Nita were still missing, but they hadn't come across anyone so Sebastian was confident he had made the right choice. That was until they heard voices up ahead. A lot of voices. They all drowned out by each other and Sebastian couldn't separate them to count how many were there.

He and Nita slowed to a stop and listened. There was one loud voice that Sebastian could just make out over the ruckus. It was Alexander and he didn't sound happy. "Is everyone here? Or do we have to use that fucking siren again?" They must've decided that not everyone was there yet because a moment later, it was whaling again.

"We need to blend in, Sebastian." Nita urged as the siren died down again.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, surely there's a uniform room around here somewhere. There won't be anyone in it, since everyone's with Alexander."

Sebastian sighed, "Well, we can look, but I don't see any rooms up ahead." They looked back down the corridor. "One of those rooms we passed might've had uniforms in them."

"But they're way back near the cell. We don't have time. And even if we did, they might just have more vehicles in them. Do you really think they'd put a uniform room so close to a cell with Super Humans in it?"

"Well, they put a weapon room near it." Sebastian stated and Nita sighed. "Come on." He said and kept moving towards the noise of people. He was walking though.

They rounded the next corner and saw light coming from the end of the corridor. As they got closer, Sebastian could see the people standing at the back more easily. "Can you see the people?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

The people they could see were at the back of the crowd and were wearing white. "They're not guards, or agents." Sebastian stated.

"I can see that." Nita nodded.

"So, maybe they haven't had training against my hypnotism." Sebastian trailed off.

"What if they have? They might notice."

"They won't be expecting it though. Surely, they have to be ready for it." He kept moving closer, choosing people.

"You can try, but if you mess this up, there is no way I can make them all hallucinate." Nita shook her head, already growing tired from all of the running.

"Don't worry," Sebastian held his hand up, eyes fixed on the two at the back he had chosen. "It'll be fine. The clothes they were wearing included a hood that covered their heads so it was hard to tell gender from where Sebastian was standing. He picked two people from the back who appeared to be roughly the same height as Sebastian and Nita.

He decided to start with the shorter one, the one for Nita. He could do two at once but just in case they'd had training, he wanted to put all his focus into one person. He chose a point on the back of the person's head to stare at and felt the familiar buzz rise from his chest, up to his eyes. After a few moments, the person stiffened, then turned and quietly ducked out of the room. Sebastian watched the group to make sure no one noticed the person, who he could now see was a woman, leaving the room.

Nobody even turned so he was in the all clear as the woman walked down the corridor towards them. "How are you planning to get her clothes?" Nita asked and Sebastian pulled out his tranquilizer gun, flicking the safety off, and holding it up to the woman. In her dazed state she wouldn't have noticed too much, but she was too far away to be able to see Sebastian anyway.

He put pressure on the trigger and hoped to whatever God there was that the gun wouldn't make a loud noise. He braced himself and pulled the trigger. He grinned as the dart flew quietly from the gun and hit the woman in the neck. Her eyes closed and she fell, but Nita was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

Nita picked her up and brought the woman back to a triumphant Sebastian, with a roll of her eyes. Sebastian focused on the second person he had chosen and the buzz rose in his chest once more. This person was quicker than the woman and turned, sneaking out of the room silently. Again, no one noticed. Sebastian saw that he was a man.

Sebastian held the gun up and shot the man in the neck, and once again, Nita was there to catch him. She brought him back to see that Sebastian had already started to undress the woman.

She placed the man down carefully and started to unzip his suit. "You're lucky you're gay," she stated nonchalantly, "If you weren't, I could accuse you of something here." She nodded towards the half naked woman on the ground.

Sebastian chuckled quietly, "I would like to swap." he winked and Nita obliged, laughing quietly.

Sebastian felt the man's pulse and sighed. "They're dead," he paused, "The tranquilizers must be too strong for them."

Once the man and woman were left just in their underwear, Sebastian and Nita pulled their suits on over their own clothes, then pulled the boots on that they were wearing. The siren whirled to life again and rang out through the corridor.

Sebastian and Nita pulled the hoods up and quickly made their way to the end of the hall. They could see that some of the people in white had their hoods down. "Don't look at anyone's face," Nita said, "Keep your eyes covered." Nita was lucky; her unique feature wasn't as obvious as bright blue eyes. She had a birthmark on her right shoulder that turned purple, like a bruise, when she used hallucinations. It was subtle, but it was definitely there; Sebastian had watched it change colour before.

They stepped into the room and gasped internally as they saw just how many people were in there. Everyone on the left, where Sebastian and Nita were, was dressed in white. Everyone on the right was dressed in black. Sebastian stepped behind a tall person and made an effort not to turn his head to look at anyone beside him. Everyone seemed to be focused on Alexander though. He was dressed in blue and standing upon a platform in front of everyone, though his face was projected onto a huge screen behind him so that normal human eyes could see him.

Alexander stepped up to the microphone in front of him and tapped it. The room fell silent. "Everybody better be here. If they're not, there will be consequences." He sounded angry. "You're all probably wondering why you've been called here, since we've never had to use that siren before." He paused and looked over the crowd. Sebastian stayed behind the tall person in front of him and decided just to listen to Alexander in case he noticed the bright blue from all the way up there. "Our prisoners have escaped."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been super busy.**

* * *

Shocked murmurs traveled around the room but they were all shushed quickly. It was obvious that this had never happened before at USIM. A prisoner had never escaped; let alone two of them.

"The guard that let them escape has been dismissed," Alexander announced. Sebastian knew that _dismissed _probably meant _killed_. "The whereabouts of the two mutants is currently unknown. If anybody finds either of them, bring them to me immediately." Alexander stepped away from the microphone and said something to the man in black that was standing next to him, before stepping back to the microphone, "For those of you who don't know what they look like." He gestured up to the screen and two photos appeared.

Nita looked very aggressive in her photo, as if she was ready to attack. There were agents in the background but they were blurred so the focus was on Nita. Along with aggression, she appeared to be growing tired; probably from making everyone hallucinate.

However, in Sebastian's photo, he looked calm. Maybe a bit annoyed, but calm nonetheless. It must've been taken when he was with Alexander. The two agents that were holding him in place were blurred behind him. Sebastian was glad they showed a photo of him wearing his contacts. That way, if people didn't know about his eyes, they wouldn't be looking for it.

The photos stayed up while Alexander resumed talking, "Remember. If you see them, bring them to me _immediately_. Now, get back to work!"

The crowd buzzed into action and went their separate ways through the five exits that Sebastian could see. He and Nita went with a third of the group in white through the exit on their left. Once they were out of the room they all started talking about the escape of the _mutants_. "How could they have possibly gotten out?" a man asked.

"They are Super Humans, y'know. They're smart." a woman stated and a grin pulled at Sebastian's lips. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, and stayed subtly behind Nita.

The man scoffed, "With an outlook like that, Alexander might kill you." Sebastian wondered how many of the people working at USIM were there because they wanted to be, or were there because they were forced to be.

The group came to a stop outside a large door. Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Sebastian and Nita looked at each other before doing the same. Sebastian sighed with relief; his eyes would be covered.

Someone at the front of the group held up a torch key and they listened as the door unlocked and swung open to reveal a large, dimly lit room. They went in and everyone sat on a chair in front of a transparent screen that just seemed to float in front of them. Sebastian and Nita sat on the two remaining chairs at the back.

Sebastian looked to Nita as if to ask what to do but she shrugged and tentatively touched the screen in front of her. Sebastian did the same and the screen lit up to show a large diagram. He wondered what the sunglasses were for so he looked around to make sure no one was watching before lifting them up onto his forehead. The screen in front of him disappeared. In fact, every screen disappeared. He quickly pushed them back on, and the screens reappeared.

He grinned; computers that could only be seen when wearing these glasses. That was pretty cool. He looked at the diagram on the computer. After a moment of studying it, he realized it was the layout of USIM. He could see the cell near the bottom with two red dots sitting inside the box. He touched the dots and two photos appeared on the screen. The photos were the same as the ones that were shown by Alexander. Above them was written _Current Cell Occupants: 2_.

Sebastian touched Nita's photo and a profile of some sort appeared. _Name: Nita Murray; Location: New York City; Known abilities: Hallucinations; Feature: Unknown; Status: captured._

Sebastian then touched his own photo. _Name: Sebastian Smith (UPDATE: Sebastian Smythe); Location: New York City (UPDATE: Westerville, OH); Known Abilities: Hypnotism, exploding objects; Feature: Flaming blue eyes; Status: captured._

At least Sebastian knew that USIM hadn't been watching him over the years; they had actually lost him for a long time. That was unless they didn't bother changing his location. He looked over at Nita's screen and saw that she was reading her own profile. He wondered how many other mutants they had profiles of.

He pressed the little magnifying glass in the top right corner. A search bar opened up, along with a list. They were names. Sebastian didn't recognize most of them but one near the top caught his eye; _Cooper Roberts_. Roberts was Cooper and Xavier's family name.

A photo came up which appeared to have been taken on a New York street. His profile read as follows: _Name: Cooper Roberts; Location: New York City; Known Abilities: lowering body temperature and surrounding air moisture (moisture may freeze and can form any object); Feature: cold skin; Status: deceased._

Cooper had never gone to USIM, or even spoken to them. How would they have known about his cold skin? Or even that he was dead. Maybe Xavier had told them that too. Sebastian frowned, scrolling down to the list of names and until he got to _X_.

The quiet of the room was interrupted by a loud siren whirring and all of the screens went blank. Sebastian looked up at Nita and she appeared to tense. Around the room, everyone was getting up from their chairs, groaning. Sebastian and Nita rushed to do the same and followed them out of the room.

Once the noise died down, they were all in the corridor. "They just had us in here." one man groaned.

"Orders are orders." another sighed. As they walked, everyone removed their glasses and Sebastian looked to Nita who had taken hers off too.

"Just leave them on." She whispered.

They went back to the huge room they were in before and stood in the same area. It was crowded and everyone appeared to be in there already. Alexander stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat loudly. The room fell silent. "You all assembled quicker this time," he stated, "The south wing has been searched and our mutants, Sebastian and Nita, are nowhere to be seen. They have to be around here somewhere so to save time we've brought you all here." He gestured widely around the room. "_No one_ will leave this room until they are found." He stepped away from the microphone and started to talk to the man next to him who nodded and climbed down from the platform.

The room erupted into low murmurs. The majority of the people sat down, obviously seeing that they'd be here for a while. Sebastian and Nita decided to do the same. "What's your plan, Sebastian?" Nita whispered.

"I don't have one, but it looks like they're searching outside this room first. We have time." He assured, but just after he'd said that he noticed a few men walking through the crowds. He watched one who held a woman's head and studied her face before moving onto the next person. "Nita," Sebastian whispered, "They're checking faces."

Nita cursed under her breath, "We have to leave."

"Where are we going to go?" Sebastian asked, "All of the exits are guarded." Nita frowned. "What if you make one of them hallucinate? We might be able to get through."

"I could but people react to my hallucinations differently," she explained, "Some people scream, some pass out straight away due to the mental overload. But it rarely goes unnoticed."

"Maybe it doesn't have to go unnoticed." Sebastian suggested.

Nita raised her eyebrows and thought about it for a moment before hesitantly agreeing. She sat up straighter to focus on the man guarding the exit closest to them but Sebastian put his hand on her arm. "Wait, if someone hallucinates, we don't want to be near them."

Nita nodded and turned towards the exit across the room. She focused on the man guarding it and within a moment his body went limp and he fell to the ground. They waited a moment but no one seemed to notice so Nita moved onto the man at the exit to the right. This one wasn't so subtle. He gripped his head and shrieked loudly.

The room fell silent; the only sound was the man's screams. Taking advantage of the peoples' shock, Nita made a guard on the opposite side of the room hallucinate. He was also a screamer. "Get Alexander before he leaves." Sebastian urged and so Nita turned to him. He didn't react at first but soon passed out.

As soon as he hit the floor Nita stopped the hallucinations and the two screamers fell to the ground. No one made a sound for a very brief moment, but it very quickly turned to chaos. Everyone stood and ran towards the exits, wanting to get away from the source of the pain. As Alexander was taken through an exit, a man approached the microphone and yelled, "Stop! Don't go anywhere!" A few people stopped but most just left the room.

Sebastian and Nita dashed between the running bodies and through the same exit that Alexander was taken through. Sebastian threw his glasses off. It didn't take long for them to come across a group of men in black blocking their way, guns raised. Nita didn't hesitate as she made them all hallucinate, causing them to drop the tranquilizer guns.

Sebastian heard a movement behind them and turned. His eyes widened. "Nita." He said to get her attention. She stopped the hallucinations and the men all fell to the ground. She turned to look at the man Sebastian was staring at and gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth in shock. Tears welled in her eyes immediately.

"Riley?" she breathed and before Sebastian could register it, she was lunging towards Riley. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Riley was taken by surprise but quickly recovered as he threw Nita backwards, her back hitting a nearby wall. "Don't touch me." He demanded. More men assembled behind Riley. They must've heard the screaming.

Sebastian rushed to help Nita up from the ground. "We have to move, Nita." Nita, who was still crying, nodded and the two took off, running away from the group of men. They only moved about fifty metres before Riley appeared in front of them and pushed Sebastian backwards, the force knocking the air out of his lungs. Riley's main ability was teleporting; he could disappear and reappear anywhere within a few miles. It took a lot of energy, though. Just like all of the superhuman abilities.

"Nita!" Sebastian called.

"But it's Riley." She sobbed, understanding what Sebastian was telling her to do.

"Just do it!" Nita did as she was told and caused Riley and the other men that had finally caught up to hallucinate. The men had been keeping there distance, seeing that a fight between three powerful Super Humans was very dangerous; particularly for a normal human.

The men all fell to the ground unconscious and Nita approached Riley, crouching down to caress his face. Sebastian decided they didn't have time for that so he grabbed her and forced her to run with him. She was still crying. "That's him, Sebastian. He's still here."

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed, "And he's still super. Xavier isn't." he thought about Blaine for a moment, thankful he wasn't here, caught up in this. "He's just a mere human now," he stated, thinking out loud, "How do you think they did that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nita wiped her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"To either find a way out of here, or to find someone who knows what USIM does to Super Humans. I have a feeling Alexander knows."

"How are you going to find him?"

"Well, he was taken down here somewhere. I haven't seen any rooms yet."

"Neither have I." they slowed down to a fast walk and kept an eye out as they moved down the corridor. "Sebastian," Nita said, "Why do you think Riley's still here, but Xavier isn't?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe they had more use for Riley's teleportation than Xavier's fire manipulation." He thought for a moment, "When did Riley disappear?"

"It was a few years after the Cooper incident; '55, maybe. Why?"

"Xavier disappeared five years after that," Sebastian stated, "Maybe they only figured out how to get rid of abilities within that five years and just decided to keep Riley anyway."

"Maybe." Nita frowned. They turned a corner in the corridor and stopped as they heard voices up ahead.

"How are you feeling, sir?" a man asked and Alexander's voice followed.

"I'm fine," he groaned, "Where are they?"

"We don't know, sir."

"You don't know?! They're still out there?!" Alexander yelled, "Honestly, can you people do anything?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Get out of here!"

Three men rushed into the corridor. They didn't see Sebastian and Nita straight away but as soon as they did, Nita made them hallucinate. Unfortunately, they were screamers and made a lot of noise.

Sebastian got his cards ready and as soon as more men came out to see what was going on, he flicked the charged cards at them, causing the corridor to light up from the blue flame. Sebastian and Nita ran towards them and moved around the bodies to see into the doorway.

Alexander was lying on a leather couch with a bag of ice resting on his head. Sebastian could remember the migraines that came from the hallucinations. There were five agents in the room that Sebastian could see and they all had their guns raised. Sebastian barely had enough time to register this before Nita gasped and fell to the ground next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Sebastian's eyes snapped to look at Nita, growing wide as he saw the tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder. "Don't shoot him!" Alexander's voice boomed and the agents swiftly moved, the two near the door grabbed Sebastian and held his arms behind his back. One reached into Sebastian's pocket and grabbed his playing cards and the tranquilizer gun, throwing them carelessly to the side. A third one stood in front of Sebastian with his gun pointed straight at his neck despite Alexander's orders. "Michael," Alexander warned, "I want to talk to him." Michael looked confused but did as he was told and lowered his gun, just as another group of agents stood at the doorway to see what the commotion was about.

Alexander sat up on the couch, moving the ice from his head. "Come in, Sebastian." he smiled uncharacteristically. Sebastian was pushed towards Alexander.

"You and your friend," Alexander gestured vaguely to where Nita lay unconscious, "Have caused me quite a headache." Sebastian's face remained unchanged. "You're not a very talkative fellow are you." Sebastian shrugged. "Well," Alexander lounged back "I thought you might want to ask some questions before we wipe your memory." He chuckled darkly.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Is that what you did to Xavier?" he asked without even thinking.

Alexander sat up again, surprised by the sound of Sebastian's voice, having never heard it before. "No _I _didn't. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not even thirty. My father was in charge of USIM when Xavier was captured."

Sebastian sighed, "Did your father wipe Xavier's memory?"

Alexander nodded, "Yes. He did a bit more than that, though."

"Like what?"

"I don't know if you really want to know that." Alexander warned.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"I just thought you got sick of yourself," Alexander shrugged, "I mean, you let us get Xavier. How can you live with yourself having that knowledge?" Sebastian's glare faltered briefly as he looked down at his feet. "I think I'll just show you. My headache's coming back."

"Show me what?"

Alexander ignored him and moved out the door, ordering the agents to bring Sebastian. They hadn't traveled far before Sebastian was being shoved through a doorway that was labeled '_Examining Room_'.

The room was large and had a sanitary feel to it. It reminded Sebastian of an operating theatre. Alexander was sitting on a chair positioned in front of a large blank screen and Sebastian was all but thrown into the chair next to him.

Sebastian growled instinctively at the force but made no attempt to get away. He wanted to know what Alexander was going to show him. It very well may have been what he's been looking for this whole time. _What happened to Xavier?_

Almost immediately, Sebastian felt his torso being secured to the chair. Taking advantage of his surprise, the agents grabbed his arms and pulled them behind the chair, binding them together. Sebastian experimentally pulled on the restraints but found that he couldn't break them. He didn't like this feeling of vulnerability.

"What are you showing me?" Sebastian repeated through gritted teeth.

"Xavier," Alexander stated matter-of-factly, "It may've only been 1960 but we always receive cutting edge technology before everyone else," Alexander gestured to Sebastian's torso, "Judging by your attire, I'd assume you've seen our floating touch pads. Of course, that's not their real name but there's too many letters and numbers to remember." He chuckled.

"You filmed it?" Sebastian asked with disbelief, almost disgust, forming his words. He wasn't entirely sure what "it" was yet, but he had a fair idea that it wouldn't be pleasant, if the look on Alexander's face was anything to go by.

"My father said it may come in handy one day. Like right now." Alexander said offhandedly as he was handed a small remote control. He pushed a few buttons. "This was taken in here. It was the first time this procedure was performed so it's a bit rusty." He explained with a grin and pressed play.

The screen lit up and showed a naked Xavier strapped to a bed. Sebastian gasped and clenched his jaw. The camera was above him and showed his whole body. Xavier was awake but he appeared to be dazed, as if he'd been drugged. He didn't appear to be distressed. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should be happy about the fact that Xavier didn't know what was happening. Though, at the moment there wasn't anything happening.

A man dressed in white approached the bed, pulling a machine. It looked like a large floor lamp on wheels. He positioned it over Xavier's feet and moved behind it to push a few buttons. Xavier looked at the machine with wide, curious eyes. The man pushed one last button and quickly moved away from the bed.

The machine whirred to life and slowly cast a bright red light on the bed, just below Xavier's feet.

"What is that?" Sebastian asked without realizing.

"We call it our Human Converter. It reconstructs DNA and erases the memory." Alexander smiled almost maniacally.

After a moment the machine started to move. V_ery slowly_. Xavier watched it with wonder in his eyes that quickly turned to confusion and pain as the red light moved up his feet.

"See that," Alexander pointed to the red light which was now moving onto Xavier's shins, "That's a laser." He grinned.

"Why is he still awake?" Sebastian growled.

"Oh right. Well, we didn't have any anesthetics strong enough to knock him out."

"Tranquilizers?"

"They weren't strong enough back in the '60s." Sebastian inhaled sharply and forced himself to watch.

He heard more people come into the room and Alexander spoke, "Ah, Sebastian, this is Tim," he paused and waited for Sebastian to look at the new group of people in the room. Sebastian did so and saw the man in black at the front of the group who he assumed was Tim. He recognized him as the guy who tried to calm everyone while Nita was making people hallucinate. "He's my head of security."

Alexander turned back to the screen and as he did, Tim gave Sebastian a small smile. Not a smile like Alexander's; which usually made Sebastian feel like he was talking to a psychopath, but a genuine, almost apologetic smile.

Sebastian turned back to the screen to see that the laser was at the top of Xavier's thigh now. Xavier was being fairly quiet, just groaning, but once the laser passed over his crotch he shrieked and writhed on the bed. He pulled at the restraints but they wouldn't budge. His eyes flew open as he looked around the room, searching for someone to relieve him of the hurt. But nobody was there.

The laser slowed as it got to Xavier's chest. His eyes were clenched shut but Sebastian could see the tears falling down his cheeks, blending in with the mass of sweat he was producing.

A matching tear fell down Sebastian's cheek and he turned away from the screen. "No, no. This is my favourite part!" Alexander urged and gripped Sebastian's chin, forcing him to watch the screen. Sebastian took a deep breath, feeling nauseas at the sight of his lover's discomfort.

As the laser made its way over Xavier's chest, he seemed to snap out of his daze briefly. He struggled on the bed, trying to get away from the pain. He opened his mouth and choked around a sob as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sebastian!" he repeated the name over and over again, getting quieter as the laser got closer to his head.

His curls were drenched in sweat now and Xavier was moving less, seeming to have given up on his attempts for freedom. The laser ran over his chin and he let out one last yelp before his eyes closed as his body went limp. The laser ran over his brain slowly then stopped at the top of the bed before quickly running down his body again.

The man from earlier who had set up the machine tentatively put his fingers to the side of Xavier's neck to check the pulse. He waited a moment before turning to someone who was out of sight and held his thumbs up to show that Xavier was still alive. The screen went black.

Sebastian stared at the screen for a moment longer before he was pulled back to reality by Alexander's delighted laugh. "That's what's going to happen to you." He grinned at Sebastian as he stood, "Except, you won't feel anything. We're a bit more humane these days." Sebastian's hands formed a fist instinctively. "Although, I might just wipe your memory; I quite like that thing you do with cards." He imitated Sebastian throwing a card.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Sebastian asked and pulled on his wrist bindings once more.

"We're better than that." Alexander chuckled and paced.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Is that so? I don't think you can." Sebastian looked to Tim.

"Kill you? Of course we can!" Alexander laughed and looked at the agents who started to laugh as well. Tim wasn't one of them.

"Then do it," Sebastian said breaking his gaze with Tim to look at Alexander, "Kill me. What are you waiting for?"

Alexander sighed, "Isn't there anything else you want to know?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Actually, there is," he paused to look back at Tim since Alexander had his back turned, "How do you know so much about me?"

"Well, that's easy," Alexander chuckled, "Xavier."

"He wouldn't tell you anything." Sebastian growled.

"It was my father, remember?" Alexander corrected, "And with the right amount of threats and torture, your Xaviertold us everything about you and his brother."

Sebastian lowered his eyes and let tears form in them before looking up at Tim once again who was trying hard not to get caught up in the gaze.

"One year of torture, a month to perfect the restructuring process, then four months in a coma while we organized his back story." Alexander grinned. He walked towards the door as if losing interest and held a hand to his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, my headache is back. Tim, keep an eye on him." Alexander ordered and was lead out the door.

Tim addressed all of the agents in the room, "You can go get some food."

"But, sir, what about him?" one asked.

Tim held up his hand, "He's strapped to a chair. I can handle him." He assured and the agents hesitantly left the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Sebastian asked when they were alone.

Tim sat down on the chair next to him and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. He blew out his smoke, "Well, it's not like you can do much to me from there."

"I take it you've had training then." Sebastian sighed.

"We all have," Tim nodded, "Alexander insisted. I never believed we'd actually have defense against your hypnotism, though."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Well, I wouldn't be strapped to a chair if you didn't have defense." Tim hummed and brought the smoke back to his lips. "Why are you being nice?" Sebastian accused.

"Because I'm curious," Tim stated, "Working here for as long as I have, you start to wonder what it would be like to be a Super Human." Sebastian smiled, the man in charge of the security of the organization that wanted to essentially destroy him just referred to his kind as _Super Humans,_ rather than _mutants_.

"Well, it comes in handy in most situations. Then again, I wouldn't be in those situations if I wasn't a Super Human," Sebastian sighed, "It can be fun, though."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my card trick?" he grinned.

"No, but I've heard it's pretty cool." He smiled.

"I could show you if I wasn't tied up." Sebastian tilted his head.

Tim laughed and threw his cigarette onto the ground, squishing it under his boot, "Nice try."

Sebastian chuckled despite himself, "So, can you guys actually kill me?"

Tim thought for a moment, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've asked Alexander that myself many times. I suppose we could get Riley to break your neck but I don't think Alexander wants to kill you anyway." He shrugged, "If he does anything, it'll be wiping your memory. So you'll probably stay here as a weapon."

"_If_ he does anything?" Sebastian asked.

"If I let him do anything." Tim corrected with a grin.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "Are you telling me I don't need to use hypnotism on you?" he asked playfully.

"I've wanted to get out of here for a long time," Tim explained, "So has everyone else I've talked to. But I never had the balls to go along with it until just a few minutes ago, when I saw you cry." Sebastian lowered his eyes at the memory of Xavier's torture. Tim tentatively put a finger under Sebastian's chin so he could see those bright blue eyes again. "It's cruel what we're doing here. You guys don't even seem that dangerous unless it's necessary."

"We're creatures of survival." Sebastian shrugged.

Tim nodded, looking as if he'd come to a decision. "I'm going to help you."


End file.
